Harry Shan and Darren Potter 3: Vampire Prisoner
by SimonSays1292
Summary: When Darren becomes a suspect in a crime against wizards, he decides to run from the law, and Harry Potter, Head of the Auror Office and an old friend of Darren's, must seek him out and do whatever is necessary to detain him, even if it ends in death.
1. Prologue

**Harry Shan and Darren Potter 3: Vampire Prisoner**

_If anyone has not read any of my previous stories, then it will be wise to tell you that this is the 3__rd__ story of my trilogy of "__Harry Shan and Darren Potter__" stories. The first one is called, "__Harry Shan and Darren Potter: Vampires and Wizards__". The 2__nd__ is called, "__Harry Shan and Darren Potter 2: Destroying Destiny__". This story will be the 3__rd__ and last story of my trilogy of "__Harry Shan and Darren Potter__". If you have not read my previous 2 stories, I would love it if you would go on and read it, but you don't necessarily have to read the first two to understand this one. This story will have a different plot then the first two and as long as you understand the setting of the story and the differences between my story and the actual books themselves, then you should be good._

_I have been concentrating a lot on Harry in the past two stories and it is getting kind of boring, so I will concentrate on Darren mostly in this one, but you will know who the central character will be at different times. What I am doing in this story that I have neglected to do in any of my previous ones is say at the beginning of the chapter whose POV it will be. There will be times when I will say at the beginning of the chapter "Darren's POV", or "Harry's POV". However, whatever POV it will be, it will still be in 3__rd__ person, but it will just be revolving around a certain character depending who I choose at the time, (kind of like how "__Harry Potter__" is written)._

_The information that you need to know for this story is that it takes place 19 years after "__Harry Shan and Darren Potter 2: Destroying Destiny__" leaves off. Basically, everything that happens to Harry in the actual books when he becomes an adult has happened here. (For example, Harry marrying Ginny and having kids, him becoming an Auror, ect.) All that has happened to the characters at the end of the books have already happened in this story, except for the deaths. As people who read my previous 2 stories will know, I explain that the events that happen in the book have already happened in my story, but the deaths that happen in the book do not happen in my story, which is how a lot of characters (like Sirius and Dumbledore) show up, and that is how it will be in this story, but it really won't make a big affect because a lot of those characters won't show up anyway._

_As for Darren, in the 19 year gap that is placed, Darren has aged about 4 years. So there will be a significant difference between him and Harry, especially since Harry is an adult. Darren is still a Prince, as are Vancha, Mika, Arrow, and Paris, (however, something will have happened to Paris as you will know when you read on). Darren has been living at Vampire Mountain doing his Prince duties. He has not seen Harry since the night Harry and he departed from Hogwarts right after Mr. Tiny died._

_So without further ado, here is "__Harry Shan and Darren Potter 3: Vampire Prisoner__"._

* * *

**Darren's POV**

19 years have passed since Darren has had any contact with Harry Potter or anyone from the wizarding world. How he would love to go on a trip to visit his friends, but he has not had any time. Ever since he departed from Hogwarts with Vancha, Mr. Crepsley, and Harkat, he has been up to his eyeballs with his duties as a Prince.

When he first got back to Vampire Mountain, he told his story (for what felt like the 1000th time) about his adventures with Harry. He explained everything about their quest to kill Mr. Tiny, and how they ended up killing him in the end. A lot of vampires were not happy about how Darren neglected his Princely duties to go on this quest. In fact, many vampires were ordering that Darren be sent to the Halls of Death to be executed. There was a huge uproar from the Generals and many had to be restrained, even killed, to get them off Darren's case.

After a few weeks of getting situated back, Darren started with all his jobs as a Prince. Since the war is over, the truck load of duties that overwhelmed Darren were not as big, but they were big enough that they kept him busy 24/7.

Since there was a rule that not all Princes could be at Vampire Mountain at the same time, Vancha March had offered to go out in the world exploring like how he used to do, but the other Princes requested that he wouldn't. They said that since he is a Prince, he can do whatever he wants, but since he had been absent for decades fighting, it was about time that he stayed at Vampire Mountain to rest up and complete his vampire duties there. To respect his fellow Princes, he obliged. Mika ver Leth and Arrow, instead, decided to leave Vampire Mountain and travel the world.

In the following decade, Paris, Vancha, and Darren were the Princes at Vampire Mountain. They did all sorts of things. Darren watched over a Trial of Initiation where a Vampire attempted to become a General. To make a long story short, he failed at his 1st task. Falling from The Balance Beam from 10,000 feet up certainly proves that he doesn't deserve to be a General.

After a few years, a thought came across Darren. He had been a half vampire for decades. When would it be time to become a full vampire? He asked this to Mr. Crepsley.

"When you are ready," Mr. Crepsley responded.

"What?" asked Darren. "You think I'm not ready? Let's see what I have done for the vampire clan. Hmm, I saved everyone's ass when I discovered a plot by the Vampaneze to invade Vampire Mountain, I was one of the hunter's for the War of the Scars, I killed Steve Leopard and destroyed the Vampaneze, and I destroyed the man who controls space and time itself. Not to exclude the fact that I saved your life and countless others, even after you already died!"

"And yet you still cannot use the bathroom at the bottom of the mountain," laughed Mr. Crepsley.

Darren growled.

"I'm not joking around, Mr. Crepsley."

"I know you are not. But to be a vampire, you have to have patience."

That was all Mr. Crepsley said on the subject. Darren never brought it up again; in fact, he never even thought about it until a few years later when Mr. Crepsley pulled him out of his hammock when he was taking his rare 12 hour sleep.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Darren unable to keep his eyes open.

"To the Hall of Princes," said Mr. Crepsley. "There is a situation that you need to take care of."

"Why me?" asked Darren. "Paris and Vancha both said that I can go sleep and that they will take care of things. There isn't really anything that I can do that they can't."

"Just shut up, Darren, and follow me!"

Darren walked outside the door of the Hall of Princes and pressed his hand against the monitor so as to open the doors.

The doors opened and when Darren walked inside there were a crowd full of vampires, all sitting in chairs staring up at the thrones where Paris Skyle and Vancha March were standing in position, waiting to greet Darren.

"Welcome, Darren." Paris said.

"Um, hi?" said Darren. He had no idea what was going on.

"Time to serenade you," said Vancha.

"Serenade?"

"Yes," smiled Paris.

"It's time you become a full blooded vampire…"

_**To Be Continued…**_


	2. The Unexpected News

_**Thanks to everyone who submitted a review! Sorry for the long wait, I have been busy with school lately. I'm gonna try to update quicker, but no promises. Please review this chapter and tell me what you think!**_

* * *

**Darren's POV**

-Darren froze where he stood. He didn't think he heard them correctly.

"What?" he asked. "A… a full blooded vampire?"

"Yes," smiled Paris. Paris coughed into his fist pretty heavily, but no one took notice.

"Are you joking with me?"

"Why would we joke?" said Vancha. "You have earned the right. And plus, I am sick of sharing my honors as a Prince with a half vampire!"

Vancha smiled to show he was kidding.

"But seriously," continued Vancha. "You are one of the reasons we are still alive today, especially me! You need to become a full vampire and truly be one of the clan."

Darren smiled, and without muttering a single word, he took off the gloves and revealed the scars that show his marking of a half vampire.

"Whose gonna blood me?" asked Darren.

"Who do you think?" said Mr. Crepsley sarcastically. "Should it be the vampire that originally blooded you and has been with you since the day you became a vampire, or should it be another random vampire because their blood is cleaner?"

"Well, technically I was alone for those few months that you were dead," smiled Darren.

"And how else should I thank my savior who rescued me?"

Without waiting for an answer, Mr. Crepsley pulled Darren towards him. He stuck his nails into the tips his own fingers, then into Darren's fingers. Both he and Darren bled out, and then Mr. Crepsley connected his fingers to Darren's and let the transfer process complete itself.

Darren was in an extreme amount of pain. He didn't think he could handle it anymore. He's been put through all sorts of torture before by countless enemies. He even died before, but all of that was nothing compared to this.

After what felt like hours, Mr. Crepsley finally let go. Darren fell to the ground, blood oozing everywhere. Mr. Crepsley licked his own fingers, and then licked Darren's. The blood flow started to ease up a bit. Darren slowly got up, looking at his own finger tips.

"That was horrible!" yelled Darren. "Why did it hurt that much? It didn't hurt like that the first time you blooded me!"

"I did not blood you as much last time," replied Mr. Crepsley. "I only made you a half vampire then. I had to double the time of the process now so my vampire cells would totally annihilate all your human cells. That is probably why it hurt so much. It probably also hurt because my blood was going inside you and, as you know, vampire blood is poisonous to other vampires."

"So," said Darren. "Is that it? Am I done?"

"Well," said Vancha. "it will take you a few months to obtain your full vampire powers. You will have to train even harder. While that is happening you will be a little uncomfortable. You will have some nasty side effects for a few months."

"But the completion was a success though?" asked Darren.

"Yes, Darren," said Mr. Crepsley. "It was a success."

Paris coughed 3 times in his a tissue. Then he walked up to Darren and shook his hand.

"Congratulations, Darren," said Paris. "You are now a full blooded vampire!"

**Harry's POV**

* * *

It had been an exciting day at work for Harry Potter. His office had gotten a call about a hostage situation in a small muggle town.

Apparently, some teenage wizards had decided to break into a muggle house to steal some goods, but unfortunately the guy that owned the house, who happened to be a professional hunter, was home. He shot at them, but missed by several inches. He would have killed them, but one of the kids took out his wand and disarmed the hunter. Since the kids were underage, the ministry immediately got a notification. What was more, there happened to be an Auror stationed a few blocks away from where the incident was occurring. He decided to go check it out, and when he got there he found the hunter unconscious on the ground. One of the kids attempted to use the Killing Curse on him, but missed. He was forced to vacate the house, but not before he put an Anti-Apparitional Charm around the house so the kids could not escape.

He immediately notified his boss, Harry Potter, so he could bring more backup. Harry came with seven Aurors at his command. To make a long story short, they broke into the house again and easily overpowered the kids. They arrested them for the charges of Use of Underage Magic, Use of Magic in a Muggle town, (which violated the Statue of Secrecy), and the attempted use of an Unforgivable Curse on an Auror.

Harry turned it over to the Accidental Magical Reversal Squad so they could modify the hunter's memory and put the house back to the way it was.

Harry was swamped with paperwork the rest of the night. It wasn't until 10:00 that he finally finished the paperwork and was able to come home to his lovely wife and their 3 kids.

"Rough day at work?" asked Ginny while she and Harry ate dinner.

"It wasn't bad," replied Harry hesitantly. "Just some stupid kids using magic."

"What else is new," laughed Ginny. She could tell that Harry was leaving something out though.

"Where are the kids?" asked Harry.

"James is over at a friend's house, and Albus and Lily are at Ron and Hermione's playing with Rose and Hugo."

"When will they get back?"

"They should be back soon," said Ginny. "Knowing Hermione she's probably teaching Albus and Lily the correct way to study."

"Okay. So anyway, how was work for you?" asked Harry. "Were you able to get the interview with Gwenog Jones Jr.?"

"No," said Ginny. "He was too busy practicing for the match next week. But his agent said he would do an interview with me tomorrow after practice."

"Didn't his agent say he would do an interview last month?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Ginny annoyingly. "He has already skipped 4 interviews with me that he promised he would do. I wouldn't be surprised if he skips the one tomorrow too."

"Just corner him after practice and insist you do the interview. You're gonna realize that it is a lot harder to say no to someone in person than over an owl."

Ginny smiled.

"So that's why you always send me an owl when I ask you to do the dishes!" yelled Ginny.

"Of course not!" said Harry.

"Okay, then can you do the dishes tonight?"

"Um…" hesitated Harry. "I'll send you an owl with my response."

Harry quickly got up and paced out of the room.

"_Impedimenta!_"

Harry immediately fell to the ground. He quickly took his wand out and turned around, expecting an intruder, but it was only Ginny with her wand pointing at him.

"You're not getting away that easily," laughed Ginny. She disarmed Harry and jumped on top of him.

"You really want to challenge me?" asked Harry.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" smiled Ginny. Before he could do anything, she was kissing him like any other.

Harry layed back and enjoyed Ginny kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled her around so he was on top. He started kissing her back and before either of them knew it, they were each rolling around the floor, making out with each other.

The door to the front opened, and James, Albus, and Lily walked in with Ron and Hermione following them.

"Oh look!" said Lily. "Mommy and Daddy are wrestling!"

"Ew! They're not wrestling, Lily," said James. "They're having…"

Hermione elbowed James so he would shut up.

"Woops," said Hermione embarrassed. "Did we come at a wrong time?"

"Of course not," said Harry, still on top of Ginny.

"If you're done touching tongues with my sister, Harry," said Ron "we're here to drop of _your_ kids."

"Of course!" said Harry immediately getting off of Ginny. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I've kinda lost my appetite," said Ron who turned a shade of green after looking at Harry and Ginny.

"Stop it, Ron!" said Hermione. "We'd love to stay, but we promised Hugo and Rose that we would eat with them tonight."

"It's okay," said Ginny. "Thanks for watching Albus and Lily!"

"No problem," said Hermione. "Well, 'Night!"

" 'Night."

"Hold on," said Harry. "Ron, I need to talk to you."

"I am not giving you advice on what do in bed with my sister!"

"Ron!" yelled Ginny and Hermione simultaneously.

"Not that," said Harry who kind of got a bit nauseous. "It's about work."

"Oh," said Ron who turned pink. "Okay."

Harry and Ron walked into the study.

"Ron," said Harry. "Why weren't you at work today?"

"I sent in an owl," said Ron. "Did you get it?"

"Yes."

"Well," continued Ron "if you would have read it thoroughly you would know that I had a 102 fever."

"You look fine now," said Harry.

"I went to St. Mungos and got some medicine!" said Ron. "What is this? Are you accusing you're brother-in-law of something?"

"No," said Harry. "Keep your voice down. I don't want anyone hearing about this yet."

"Hearing about what?"

"About what happened at work," said Harry.

"Work?" asked Ron. "You mean about those teenagers? Everyone has already heard about that. I did not even go to work and I heard about it."

"Not that," said Harry. "It's about a case someone sent me to file."

"What about it?"

"Well," said Harry. "The case is about a wizarding couple that was murdered a few months ago. Apparently someone broke into their home and stole all their possessions. Whoever broke in killed the couple while they were watching TV."

"Were the people responsible caught?" asked Ron.

"No," said Harry. "It's still a cold case. I had some Aurors investigating it, but I called them off."

"Why?"

"Because of what I am about to tell you," said Harry.

Ron didn't respond. He stayed silent, waiting for what Harry was about the say.

"It seemed like a cut and dry case at first," said Harry "but I don't think it was.

"Go on," said Ron when Harry paused.

"Well, I was reading through it and I noticed some peculiar aspects about the murders. It was originally thought that wizards committed this crime, but I don't think so."

"How could it not be?" asked Ron. "There was obviously a protective charm around the place. Only a well trained wizard could have broken through it."

"Not necessarily," said Harry. "Just someone who is known to magic. It could have been _other _people."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because of the way they were murdered. It was a really brutal murder. If a wizard really committed this crime, it wouldn't have been brutal. It would have just a simple '_Avada Kedavra'_."

"That's all you're basing this off?"

"Not just off of that," said Harry. "There is another part. When I read through the report, I noticed that they were beaten up and their fists had cuts on them, which means they fought back physically."

"So?" asked Ron.

"So," continued Harry. "If it would have been wizards, it would be a duel, not a fist fight."

"Maybe they were disarmed," suggested Ron.

"Maybe," said Harry. "That's what I thought, but then I read something about the bodies, and now I am thinking differently."

"What about them?"

"A healer who operated on the bodies noticed that there was a slight cut on both of their arms."

"So?"

"… and some of their blood was missing, but there was no blood at the crime scene."

Ron didn't understand at first, but then Harry gave him a look that explained it all.

"Vampires?" asked Ron. "You think a vampire fed on and killed that wizarding couple?"

"Not just any vampire," said Harry. "A vampire who is known with and has experience with magic."

Immediately, both Harry's and Ron's minds thought of a vampire whom they haven't seen for 19 years… Darren Shan!

* * *

**Darren's POV**

Darren woke up late the next morning. It took him a while to realize that he was no longer a human anymore. He was a full vampire. No more going into the daylight or masquerading as a human in public.

But that is just a small price to pay compares to what he gets. He is officially a full-blooded vampire. He will be able to flit, communicate telepathically with others, and have super spit. Yes, he has lost all the humanity that was left in him when he became a half-vampire, but now he is an official member of the clan. He's a full-blooded vampire! He is now equal to his brethren. Yes, he has always been equal, especially since becoming a Prince, but there has always been a slight sense when he was in the presence of other Vampires that he was the minority, since he was a half-vampire. No one ever said anything about it because, officially, he was as much a vampire as anyone, even more than some other people, but there was always a slight line between him and the other Princes, and he always felt they had the bigger authority.

But not anymore! He was now officially a full vampire and now, in his eyes, he is as equal to them as they are to each other.

Darren started to walk to the Hall of Corza Jarn to eat some breakfast when a General ran up to him.

"Sire!" he yelled. "Paris is missing!"

"What?"

"He's missing!" yelled the General. "He didn't show up for his duties this morning and when someone went to see if he was sleeping in his coffin, he wasn't there!"

"Where could he be?"

"That's what we're trying to find out!"

* * *

Darren decided to skip breakfast. He ran over to the Hall of Princes where Vancha March was rallying up Generals to search the mountain and beyond for Paris.

"Darren!" yelled Vancha. "Where have you been?"

"I was just…."

"Don't bother!" yelled Vancha furiously. "We need to find Paris!"

"Why else do you think I am here?"

"Stop your chat chatter and go with the next group of Generals to search the mountain!"

"Why can't we just use the Stone of Blood?" asked Darren. "Let's just use it and find his location!"

"Oh my god!" yelled Vancha, smacking himself in the face. "Why didn't I think of that? And why has no one else thought of that either?"

"Why don't you stop _your_ chit chatter and get to the Stone of Blood!" said Darren.

Vancha and Darren ran over to the Stone of Blood.

Since Darren was only a newly blooded full vampire, Vancha had more experience with the Stone. So he stuck his fingertips to the stone and closed his eyes, thinking of Paris's location.

"So," demanded Darren anxiously. "Do you know where he is?"

Vancha let go after a few seconds. His face looked like a man who hadn't slept for days.

"Where is he?" asked Darren.

"He's nowhere," said Vancha glumly. Darren's jaw dropped.

"I didn't find his mental signal anywhere," said Vancha. "It means his brain waves have vanished from the Earth."

Darren felt tears come out of his eyes as Vancha paused before he said his next sentence.

"Paris is dead…"

_**To Be Continued…**_


	3. A Surprise Visit

_**Sorry for the long wait everyone! Thanks to whoever submitted a review! I've been spending a lot of time trying to make the plot structure make sense which is why I've taken a while updating. Please keep submitting reviews I wanna know what you think!**_

* * *

**Darren's POV**

Paris was eventually found in a death embrace with a bear. It had been a horrific scene, but the vampires were able to extract him away.

Darren was in shock at the death of the old vampire. He couldn't believe that his old mentor was dead. In fact, he actually could believe it. Paris had been the oldest living vampire in the world. He was in his vampiric 80's, which adds up to about 800 years old more or less. Paris's death was actually expected, but it would be a lie to stay that his death didn't affect anybody.

Darren suspected that Paris's death was affecting Vancha the most. He had been the one that blooded him after all. He had risked his life to change Vancha from a vampaneze to a vampire. It was definitely obvious that Vancha was extremely cut up from Paris's death.

Darren was leading some Generals one afternoon to get ready for the funeral the following day. It was going to be a huge funeral which every vampire in the world was going to attend. He was in the middle of ordering a few Generals when Mr. Crepsley jumped in.

"Darren," said Mr. Crepsley. "I would like a word with you in private."

"I'm kind of busy hear Mr. Crepsley," responded Darren malevolently.

"Please, Darren!" exclaimed Mr. Crepsley. "I need to talk to you."

Darren heard the urgency in his words. He followed Mr. Crepsley to private room and shut the door.

"What's this about?" asked Darren. "The funeral is tomorrow, Mr. Crepsley. There is a lot to be done."

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about," said Mr. Crepsley. "About the funeral."

Darren's eyebrows showed confusion.

"Look, Darren," continued Mr. Crepsley. "I think it would be best if you left the mountain for the funeral."

"What!" exclaimed Darren. "Are you joking with me? You want me to miss Paris's funeral? You're crazy!"

"You have to understand, Darren. At least one Prince has to remain absent from Vampire Mountain at all times. I know you cared about Paris very much, but Vancha, Arrow, and Mika have known him a lot longer than you have. It would be a shame to make one of them miss the funeral."

Darren pondered Mr. Crepsley's words. He thought of how Vancha was cut up by Paris's death. He didn't want to admit it, but Mr. Crepsley's right. He was not going to make one of his fellow Princes miss the funeral because he wanted to be there. It _would_ be a shame.

"You're right," said Darren. "I won't attend the funeral. I'll leave the mountain for a little while."

"That is the vampire I know," smiled Mr. Crepsley. "I knew you had a heart somewhere in your blood sucking body!"

"Just one condition," interrupted Darren. Mr. Crepsley stopped talking and listened.

"Even though I won't be there, I still want my spirit to, if that makes sense."

Darren paused for a few seconds, and then continued.

"I want you to show support for me during the funeral. You know say something along the lines of the fact that I couldn't make it but I really wish I was there. I want to give Paris a proper farewell."

Darren felt a tear come down his eye.

"That is a very _human_ thing to do," said Mr. Crepsley. "Not a lot of vampires would do it."

"But I am," said Darren. "It's not just human, it's humane. And I think it's the part of the human that left my body when I became a full-blooded vampire. Maybe part of it wants to stay."

"It is gone though," said Mr. Crepsley. "There is no human left in you. You are a full vampire. What you are thinking of is the part of the human that is in all of us. Even in the full-blooded vampires. It is in all good hearted vampires who have a touch of humanity in them."

Darren was silent for many minutes.

"I guess I'll get ready to go now," said Darren. "I am not gonna wait for the last minute. That would just make it harder. There is one thing I wanna do though."

Darren left the room that Mr. Crepsley and he were in and walked over to the room where Paris's body was being kept. There was some security there, but they let him in.

Darren slowly walked to where Paris was laying. He had a sheet covering his entire body. Darren slowly unraveled the sheet and saw Paris's self-preserved, 800 year old body.

Darren felt tears coming down his eyes as he looked upon the old vampire's face. If only Paris had died before Darren went on that quest 19 years ago. Then Darren would have been able to bring him back and Paris would be here today.

_No_, thought Darren. He remembered what Albus Dumbledore told Harry right after Mr. Tiny had died. He told him that the dead would not want to return. Returning them would be a curse. The only reason they returned was because it meant destroying Mr. Tiny.

_Paris has not been a victim of murder_, thought Darren. _He died naturally. He can't be brought back, and he wouldn't want to be brought back._

Darren kissed Paris's forehead and covered him again with the sheet.

Darren walked out of the room not turning back, and that was the last he saw of his old Prince and friend: Paris Skyle.

* * *

Darren walked away from the mountain at midnight with Harkat by his side. He had not spent a lot of time with Harkat recently, due to the fact that he has been busy 24/7.

Despite the fact that Darren had just lost a close friend, he was rather enjoying being out again. He had hardly been out in 19 years. He had finally gotten away from the concealment of Vampire Mountain and now he could stretch his legs a bit.

"So," started Harkat. "Where… do you wanna… go?"

"I am rather enjoying the nature right now," said Darren happily. "I don't really wanna go anywhere just yet."

"So, you just wanna live in… the wild and not shelter… anywhere?" asked Harkat.

"For now," said Darren. "I wanna enjoy the outside and the air and everything that I have missed the last 19 years."

"We can only enjoy it at night though," said Harkat. "Considering your… condition."

"My condition?" asked Darren. It took a while before Darren realized that Harkat was talking about him being a full vampire.

"Oh yeah," laughed Darren. "I almost forgot that I can't go out during the day anymore. Good thing you just reminded me."

Darren felt a little sad at the thought that he could never go out during the day anymore. It had always been an advantage he had over all the vampires he knew. He would always be the one that was invulnerable to sunlight, but not anymore.

Another thought came to Darren. Since he was now a full-blooded vampire, he will have to drink more human blood than he has had to before. His vampiric strength-hold will force him to drink much harder than usual. This can be dangerous for him and for a human he feeds on. He will have to be more careful when he feeds on someone.

And now that he thinks of it, his feeding will have to come soon. He hasn't drunk human blood in a while. He does have some bottled blood in his bag for extra, but he will get through that in less than a day. He is going to have to find a human to feed on eventually. He just hopes his vampiric strength won't do something that he'll regret.

_It probably won't_, thought Darren. _I am a trained Vampire Prince. I know how to drink blood correctly!_

Darren wasn't paying attention to what Harkat was saying until Harkat screamed out his name.

"What?" asked Darren.

"Are you… even listening to me?" asked Harkat.

"Of course I am!"

"Ok, then what did I just say?"

"Something about potatoes?"

Harkat rolled his eyes.

"I said that we should still… have a fixed location," said Harkat continuing the conversation from before. "We should pick a… destination and spend a few weeks or so finding it. Then we will have shelter… and you will be able to enjoy the…nature on the way."

"I guess you're right," said Darren not wanting to argue.

"So," said Harkat. "Let me guess. We head for the Cirque du Freak now?"

Darren thought about it and came to a conclusion.

"No," said Darren. "I don't wanna go to the Cirque."

"Where do you… wanna go then?" asked Harkat.

"A place that I haven't been in 19 years," replied Darren "where I can see people whom I also have not seen in 19 years."

Harkat was confused.

"Is this place far away?" he asked.

"No idea," said Darren. "I don't even remember where it is, but I'm sure we can figure it out. If we're lucky it will take a few months to get there at most."

"Care to tell me… what place this is?" asked Harkat.

"The wizarding world," smiled Darren. "Let's go see Harry Potter!"

* * *

**Harry's POV**

Harry didn't want to believe that Darren had committed these murders. Darren was a good guy. He wouldn't kill people. He couldn't. Vampires were good creatures. They never killed if they could help it.

But what if they couldn't help it? What if that wizarding couple that were murdered were going to try and kill Darren because he was a vampire? What if Darren had no choice but to kill them? It could have been self defense.

Harry came up with all these reasons to back up Darren and the vampires. He didn't want to believe that one of the best friends he ever had could be a cold blooded killer.

One of the best friends he ever had? Harry had not seen Darren in 19 years. Who knows what kind of person Darren is now? What if Darren turned traitor and became a killer?

_No way!_ thought Harry. _He's not a killer!_

All of these thoughts kept cramming their way through Harry's head the next day at work. Harry had all the paperwork for the murders on his desk. He was the lead investigator in the case. He had an army of Aurors had his service, but he had not told anyone, with the exception of Ron, about his suspicions that vampires were involved.

Harry should have told people, particularly the people who worked in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, but he hadn't. The truth was he was scared that Darren had actually done this.

Harry was sitting at his desk in his office when Ron came in and scared him.

"Sorry, Harry," said Ron holding onto a folder. "I didn't mean to startle you, but I just got the report back on the bodies."

"What report?" asked Harry. "I didn't order any report to be done!"

"I know," said Ron. "I ordered it."

Harry was speechless.

"I asked a Healer to perform a test to see if vampires had really committed this crime."

"You didn't!" said Harry.

"Yes I did!" said Ron. "I'm surprised you didn't do it when you first suspected that vampires may be responsible!"

"I'm afraid they actually are!"

"Exactly," said Ron. "Are you trying to cover this up? Because if you are, this could mean being sacked as an Auror and maybe even a sentence in Azkaban!"

"I'm not trying to cover it up," said Harry. "I just didn't want to do a test until we had more evidence."

"Well," continued Ron. "We do."

Harry's mouth opened wide.

"There was saliva around the holes where the blood was leaked out," said Ron as he was reading the report. "It turns out the blood _was_ sucked out. And the saliva is a match to vampire saliva."

"So vampires did do this," sighed Harry giving up.

"Yes," said Ron. "But it doesn't mean Darren did it. It could have been any vampire."

"Darren is the only one with experience against wizards," said Harry. "He's the only one that could have done it."

"Not necessarily" said Ron. "Darren is not the only vampires with firsthand knowledge of wizards. Many vampires could have committed this crime."

A thought came to Harry.

"Actually," he said. "Not really. The only evidence we have is that a vampire fed on the wizards. There is no evidence that says that it was the same person who killed and sucked the blood from the murdered couple. Honestly, maybe Darren did feed on these people. Vampires feed on people all the time. Maybe he fed on them and then someone else killed them later."

"Maybe," said Ron, though he wasn't convinced.

At that moment, an Auror ran into the room.

"Mr. Potter," said the Auror. "There has been a murder!"

"What!" said Harry and Ron simultaneously.

"Yes," said the Auror. "It was just reported. A house not too far from here."

"Let's go!" commanded Harry. "Bring all the usual Aurors. Tell them to apparate at the site immediately!"

Harry and Ron immediately apparated to the house where the murder was committed. They had an army of Aurors behind them. They walked into the house with their wands at the ready, but no one was to be seen, except for the two dead bodies lying in the closet.

"Ew!" said Ron as he whiffed the air. "What's that smell?"

Harry pointed at the bodies.

"They must have been dead for a while," said Harry also unable to breathe the foul stench. "Who found them?"

"The next door neighbors," answered an Auror who was already at the scene. "They smelled the stench from outside and they broke in to see what was going on. They searched the house and when they looked in the closet, they found this."

Harry walked up and performed a spell on the bodies.

"They have been dead for about 5 or 6 months," said Harry. "It's amazing no one reported them missing."

"Evidence says they were actually on top of the closet shelves. They must have fallen over time. Whoever tried hiding the bodies didn't do a great job."

"Any ideas who murdered them?" asked Ron.

"None," said the Auror.

Harry didn't notice Ron's question. He was too busy looking at a hole in the arms of both the bodies.

He walked up and looked at the holes. They were bite marks and there was saliva around both of the edges.

Harry did another spell to check the blood pressure of the bodies, but it didn't work. There was no blood in either body.

Harry's face turned white when he realizes his suspicions were true.

"I know how they died!" said Harry. Ron looked at him shockingly. "And I know what killed them!"

"Harry, what?" asked Ron.

"These bodies were _drained of their blood_!" cried Harry. "A vampire killed them!"

* * *

There was no denying it. This was not a wizard's crime. This crime was committed by a vampire, or vampires. All the evidence said so, and what was more, the murder of the recent victims had the same M.O. as the murder of the couple who died a few months ago. Vampires had committed both crimes.

Harry couldn't give any more excuses. He had to go to Vampire Mountain and talk to Darren. Darren could have committed this crime, but Harry hoped it was someone else. There might be a chance that there is a mad vampire on the loose that Darren and the rest of his Princes were looking out for. That would let Darren of the hook and it would mean teaming up with him again. Harry smiled at that thought, but first he had to go talk to him and the rest of his vampires.

"I'll come with you," said Ron as Harry was telling him all about it on their way back from work. Ron and his family were eating over at the Potter's, which is the reason why Ron and Harry were going home together.

"You can't," said Harry. "I need you to stay here. You're the best Auror I've got and I need you to keep me updated on what is going on here."

"But Harry, this is Vampire Mountain!" said Ron. "No one will understand what this means to us more than you or me."

"I know," said Harry. "But I still need you to stay here. I don't want to startle the vampires so much, and I also don't want Darren to lose his concentration on what matters most. He may do that if we both go."

Ron was a little upset, but he said no more on the subject.

Harry and Ron finally made it to his house, and what they found there shocked them so much that they each almost fell to the ground having a heart attack.

"Hi Harry!" smiled Darren nervously as he sat at the breakfast table with Harkat by his side and Ginny and Hermione of the other side of the table.

"Hi Ron!" continued Darren as he got up to shake their hands. "Long time no see…"

_**To Be Continued…**_


	4. A Not So Welcome Guest

_**Again, I'm sorry for the long wait everyone! I have been extremely busy and I have had barely any time to even go on my computer. I'll try updating as quickly as possible! And thanks to all of your reviews! I'm glad you all like it and it is making me enjoy writing each chapter.**_

* * *

**Harry's POV**

Harry didn't know what to say. There he was, about to go to Vampire Mountain because of 4 murders that may have been committed by vampires, and the biggest suspect of them all, whom Harry hadn't seen in 19 years, turns up unexpectedly. Is this a coincidence?

"Um," Harry hesitated. "Hi… Darren.

Darren was confused at Harry's looks. Darren would have thought that Harry would be rushing up and hugging him right then and there. Honestly, didn't they save each other's lives 19 years ago? Weren't they the best of friends?

"Are you okay, Harry?" asked Darren.

Harry remained speechless. Ron had the same look of shock.

"Harry!" said Hermione angrily. "Ron! What's the matter with you two?"

"Sorry," muttered Harry as he snapped out of his daze. "I'm just shocked. You are the least likely person who I would have expected to be here at my house."

"I know," smiled Darren as he hugged Harry. "I just wanted to surprise you. I'm kind of going through a rough patch right now and I had to get away from the mountain. I needed to go somewhere and you were the first person I thought of."

"That is so sweet!" said Ginny. "Please stay for dinner!"

"That would be lovely, Mrs. Potter," said Darren. "Thank you!"

"Oh, Darren," said Ginny who was flattered. "Don't call me Mrs. Potter. That is way too formal."

"As you wish," laughed Darren.

"Good to see you… again, Harry," said Harkat as he got up to shake Harry's hand.

"Good to see you too, Harkat," replied Harry as he sat down in his chair for dinner.

"How about you, Ron," smiled Darren as he tiptoed over to where Ron was motionless. "Do I get a hug? Mind you, I did save your life."

"Of course," said Ron faking excitement. He gave Darren a very quick "grab" and made to sit down far away from Darren at the table.

"James! Albus! Lily! Hugo! Rose!" yelled Hermione as she scared upstairs for the kids. "Dinner's ready"

All 5 kids came running down screaming.

"Mum!" yelled Albus almost in sobs. "James keeps playing pranks on me! He bewitched my broomstick and now it keeps smacking me whenever I open my closet!"

"That is such a lie!" said James defensively. "I was trying to make it fly higher then it normally does. I was doing you a favor. It's not my fault you keep getting hit by it."

"Yes it is!" said Albus. "You're the one that put the spell on it and you won't even take it off!"

"Why would I do that?" laughed James. "That defeats the whole purpose of seeing you getting smacked over and over and over and over…!"

"Mum!" cried Albus and he ran into his mother's arms.

"That's enough, James!" yelled Ginny furiously. "What have I told you about using magic without my permission?"

"That it's okay!"

"No!" yelled Ginny. "Now I want you to go and undo that spell on your brother's broom. Then you are to give me your wand. You are grounded from magic until further notice!"

"But mum…!"

"Listen to your mother, James," said Harry sternly. "Now go do it!"

James stomped upstairs bitterly.

"Sorry about that," apologized Ginny.

"Don't worry," smiled Darren. "Kids will be kids."

After James came back downstairs, Ginny served chicken. Everyone at the table gobbled it up pretty quickly.

"So," said Hermione starting conversation. "What's new with you, Darren?"

"Well," said Darren. "The past 19 years have been pretty hard. A lot of the vampires didn't like the fact that I abandoned everyone to go after Mr. Tiny, but it all worked out at the end."

"What made you leave after 19 years?" asked Ron speaking for the first time.

"Well," hesitated Darren. "I kind of had to leave. I do not know if you remember one of the Vampire Princes, Paris Skyle? He was the oldest living vampire in the world. He died a few months ago."

"That's awful!" said Hermione.

"Yes it is."

"Why did you have to leave though?"

"Because of the funeral," answered Darren. "All the Princes were going to be there, and by law there has to be at least 1 prince absent from Vampire Mountain at all times, and I didn't have the heart to make my co-princes miss the funeral. They did know Paris a lot longer than I did."

"That is so sweet!" said Hermione as a tear came down her face.

"Is it just me?" asked Harry who totally ignored the previous conversation. "Or do you look a lot older? I thought vampires aged slowly?"

"They do," said Darren. "But as you know I was only a half vampire. And just recently I was fully blooded."

"Fully blooded?" asked Ron.

"It is the term of the process that turns someone into a full blooded vampire," said Hermione as if she was reciting from a book.

"Yes," laughed Darren. "You're right."

"So you're a full vampire now?" asked Ginny.

"Yes."

"But wouldn't that just means you age slower?" asked Harry

"Well yes," answered Darren. "But my full vampire genes attack my human genes and transform them. The transformation process is like the opposite of the normal vampire aging process. I can age years in only a few weeks, and that is what happened."

"That is cool!" yelled James. "So do you have fangs? Do you bite into people's necks? Can you turn into a bat?"

"Enough, James!" yelled Ginny. "Darren, I am so sorry."

"Not to worry, Ginny," said Darren. "And James, all that stuff you asked are just myths. Vampires do _not _have fangs, we do _not_ turn into bats, and we do _not_ bite into people's necks. We treat humans with respect!"

Harry went fidgety at that statement. _Treat humans with respect_. Then why were there 4 dead bodies that were murdered by vampires?

After about an hour, the kids went to sleep and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Darren, and Harkat were all alone.

"So," said Darren. "That was fun. I guess me and Harkat will take off now."

"So soon?" asked Ginny.

"Well yeah we don't wanna intrude on your hospitality."

"Nonsense!" said Ginny. "I am not going to let you sleep in the street!"

"As a vampire, I am actually used to it by now."

"No!" ordered Ginny. "You both are staying here for the night!"

"I really don't think…"

"I wasn't asking," threatened Ginny as she pointed her wand at them.

"Well," said Harkat. "I guess… we are staying… here tonight."

"I guess so," smiled Darren.

"Good," said Ginny happily. "I'll make the guest bed for you."

Ginny went upstairs as Darren took a seat on the couch.

"I think we're going to take off," said Ron. "Hugo and Rose and sleeping in the car and they need to get to bed."

"See you, Ron," said Darren as he went and hugged him. Ron didn't hug him back.

"Bye, Darren!" said Hermione warmly. She did hug him. "It was nice seeing you again!"

"Nice seeing you too!"

Ron grabbed Hermione by her arm and left the house. Harry had no doubt that Ron was going to tell her everything that they suspected about Darren.

"Thanks for letting me stay here tonight, Harry," said Darren. "I really appreciate it."

Harry was still reluctant to talk to Darren like this.

"Does it seem so weird?" asked Darren.

"Does what seem weird?"

"Normal life," said Darren. "After everything we went through, the war against the Voldemort and the Vampaneze and our quest to kill Mr. Tiny, doesn't it seem weird to be living a normal life?"

"I guess…"

Darren sensed something was troubling him.

"Harry?" asked Darren. "Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You have barely talked to me all night. Last time we saw each other you were distraught about me leaving. I thought you would be all hyped up that I am back. What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Harry," said Darren in an annoyed tone. "I know when you are lying."

"I have just had a tough day at work," said Harry which was partially the truth. "I'm Head of the Auror Office in case you're wondering. I have been very busy lately with cases."

"What kind of cases?"

"Murders. It's very traumatizing."

Darren stayed quiet for a minute, thinking to himself.

"You know, Harry," said Darren. "I consider you one of my closest friends. You saved my life and vice versa, and listening to you lie to me is just nauseating!"

"I'm not lying!"

"Maybe not about the murders," said Darren. "But about it being _traumatizing_… please! You have seen plenty of deaths before! You even killed the person responsible of death! And to hear you hung up over these _normal_ deaths is just…"

"If you knew about the murders you wouldn't think they are _normal_!"

Harry was losing his temper. This was now the time to confront Darren about these murders. He may be responsible, he may not be, but he had to say something. He couldn't keep it all hidden inside himself.

"What happened?" asked Darren. "How could these people possibly have died that made you all hung over like this?"

"It's not about how they died," said Harry. "It's about _who_ killed them."

"Well if you know who killed them then just go and arrest them! Case closed."

"It's not that simple."

"How?"

"Because you killed them…!"

_**To Be Continued…**_


	5. A Positive Match

**Darren's POV**

---Darren kept quiet for a minute. He could not believe what Harry had just accused him of. Harkat almost fell out of his seat when Harry said what he said. Darren thought that this may be a joke, but the look of anger on Harry's face definitely proved that this was no laughing manner.

"W-what?" asked Darren as if he didn't hear Harry correctly.

"You heard me," said Harry feeling braver as time went by. "You killed the wizarding couple!"

"Harry, w-what are you talking about?" asked Darren. "You think I killed two wizards?"

"No," answered Harry. "I think you killed four! There were four people murdered. Two of them were drained of their blood…"

"What?!" interrupted Darren. "They were drained of their blood? Are you kidding me? How did this happen?"

"A vampire fed on and killed them!" answered Harry. "The saliva on their body is a perfect match!"

"What about the other two?" asked Darren.

"Dead," said Harry. "Not drained of their blood though. However, there is some blood missing. A vampire had drunk their blood moments before they were killed, and I do not believe in coincidences."

Darren was at loss of words.

"Harry," said Darren sounding very worried. "You have got to believe me! I didn't kill anyone! I am not a killer! I cherish human life! I would never kill anyone! You know me!"

"I thought I did," said Harry glumly. "but you are the only vampire who could overpower a wizard. You are the only one that could have committed this crime!"

"That's ridicules!" said Darren. "I am not the only vampire that can overpower a wizard. Plenty of my kind has the power to do that!"

"Yes," said Harkat speaking for the first time. "Vampire's are… powerful creatures. Any one of them can kill… in a heartbeat. Not just… Darren."

"That makes me feel a lot better," said Harry sarcastically as he withdrew his wand.

"Harry," said Darren. "You know I am not capable of murder!"

"You killed Steve Leopard and Desmond Tiny!" said Harry. "If you can kill them who knows who else you could kill!"

"Are you joking with me?!" said Darren. "Please tell me that this is a practical joke!"

"No joke," said Harry as he pointed his wand at Darren. "I need to take you in for questioning."

"No," said Darren. "Harry, put away your wand. Can I ask you something? You said a vampire committed this crime. Why do you automatically think it is me?"

Harry didn't answer this question. He looked away awkwardly.

"Exactly," smiled Darren. "It could have been any vampire in the world. Mad vampires are not common, but they can come to be. I'll call in the Generals and we'll investigate this. When we find out who murdered these wizards, I'll make sure they are put to death!"

"And I too," said Harkat.

Harry stared at Darren and Harkat for a while. He wasn't sure what to believe. When Harry first found about that a vampire killed the wizarding couple, he had half-hoped that this was the answer Darren would give, but now that he gave it, he wasn't sure that he was being totally honest.

"Harry," said Darren as if reading his mind. "You have got to believe me. I would never murder anyone. I am a Vampire Prince for God's sake! I am one of those who insist on taking a little blood so we won't kill the person we're feeding off of!"

Harry lowered his wand.

"I guess I believe you," said Harry. "But you have to look at it from my point of view. When I found out a vampire had killed these people, and when I know how easily you can overpower a wizard… I mean… you're one of my best friends…you're a vampire…I didn't know…"

Darren smiled.

"You were worried. I understand that. I would have probably thought the same thing if I were you. Let's just not talk about it anymore. Let's have a good night sleep and tomorrow I'll contact the Generals and the Princes and we'll investigate it. All right?"

"I guess so," smiled Harry.

Ginny came sprinting down the stairs.

"Hey Darren, look I have made the bed but one of the hinges broke loose many years ago so you'll have to make do…"

Ginny stopped talking when she saw Harry, Harkat, and Darren standing up facing each other and Harry with his wand in his hand.

"What's going on?" asked Ginny.

"Nothing, "said Harry as he put away his wand. "We were just having a conversation. Nothing big. Let's go to bed. C'mon now!"

Ginny didn't say anything. She stared at Harry, Harkat, and Darren and walked back upstairs. Darren smiled and followed her, Harkat coming up behind him, and Harry coming up about a minute later.

* * *

About 30 minutes later, Darren came down to get some water. He was going to reach for a cup when he realized that he could just use his glass that he was drinking from during dinner. When he went to go get it, it was gone.

Darren thought that this was weird because everyone else's glass was still at the table, except for Darren's. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was happening.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

Harry went to bed that night after explaining everything to his lovely wife. Ginny was freaking out in her bed. She didn't think that Darren could be a killer, but she was a little uncomfortable after hearing what was done to the murdered bodies.

Harry, on the other hand, was thinking the opposite. He wasn't concentrated on how the bodies were killed, but who may have killed them.

Yes, he wanted to believe Darren when he said he didn't do it, but something in the back of his mind was saying otherwise. He didn't think that Darren would be in the clear until the evidence said so… if it said so.

* * *

At about two in the morning, Harry quietly got dressed and top-toed out of the house where he apparated alone to the Ministry.

Harry took from his pocket a small glass that Darren had drunk from the previous night. He was going to go to the lab and get someone to test the saliva against the saliva from the murdered bodies. If it was a match, which Harry hoped it wouldn't be, then it would be proof that Darren had committed these crimes.

Harry gave the glass to a wizard technician and watched as he tested the saliva. It took about an hour for the results to come in, by which time Harry was snoozing in his chair.

"Mr. Potter," said the technician. "I've got the results."

"Well," said Harry and he jumped up. "Hit me with the news."

"There were similarities and differences in the saliva you gave me and the saliva on the murdered bodies."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"The saliva on the murdered bodies was very weak compared to the saliva you gave me. I didn't notice this originally because I had nothing to compare it to. Vampire saliva has always been very strong, even if the said vampire is weak at the time."

"But," continued the technician. "when you gave me the saliva from the glass, it was very strong, meaning the said vampire whose saliva it is happens to be very strong at the moment, which means they are not sick, which cannot be said for saliva on the murdered bodies."

"So you're saying whoever killed the wizards was weak and sick?" asked Harry. He shivered at the though. If a weak and sick vampire was able to murder wizards, who knows what he could do when he is at full strength

"Yes," said the technician.

"But you said there are similarities?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said the technician. "And I have to tell you that the similarities out weigh the differences very much."

"Why is that?"

"Because the saliva you gave me was a match from the saliva from all four murdered bodies."

Harry's heart dropped.

"The only reason I told you the first part was because the health of the vampire was very bad when he murdered the wizards. It could be possible that he went crazy, but metabolized after he killed them."

"It doesn't excuse what he did," said Harry furiously. "And it doesn't excuse him for lying to me!"

Harry was livid. He marched over to his office to wake up all of the Aurors that work under him. He was also going to notify Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, using the coins that he used for Dumbledore's army so long ago, that Darren is the killer. He hoped that Ginny and Hermione would not let Darren go anywhere, but would also not let him know that they are on to him. It was time to arrest Darren for his crime.

* * *

**Darren's POV**

Darren layed in his bed knowing that Harry was testing the saliva from his glass. But it isn't a problem. When Harry gets the test results back saying it is not a positive match, he will be in the clear. But it still hurts Darren that Harry doesn't trust him. They were supposed to be the best of friends. Why does Harry think that he killed these wizards?

Darren got up and walked to the kitchen to help himself to some food. When he walked right into the kitchen, the lights turned on. Hermione and Ginny were sitting at the table with their arms crossed.

"Um, hello," said Darren awkwardly. "I was just going to get some food."

"Sure thing," said Ginny in a very cold voice. "Want me to get it for you?"

It was clear that Ginny did not want to get it for him, and that she was just saying that because she didn't want Darren to go anywhere. Why though?

"What are you doing here, Hermione?" asked Darren. "It's pretty late. Shouldn't you sleeping?"

"Why would you want me to be sleeping?" Hermione asked.

"I'm just wondering…"

Darren was confused at the way Hermione and Ginny were acting. Did they also suspect him?

"Here you go," said Ginny as she placed a plate of cake on the table for Darren to eat it.

Darren was about to sit down when he saw a gold coin on the table. Hermione immediately snatched it up, but not before Darren read what was magically imprinted on the coin.

_Positive Match. Stall him._

Darren figured it out immediately. The test has somehow come back positive, which did not make any sense because Darren knew he didn't kill anyone, but everyone else thought he did and the Ministry was about to come and arrest him. He was not going to let that happen.

Darren tried speeding to the door, but was knocked down as Hermione sent a jinx at him.

"Don't move, Darren!" said Hermione with her wand pointing at him. Ginny joined her also with her wand.

'What's going on?" asked Harkat as he came sprinting down the stairs with a sword and knife in his hands.

"You're not going anywhere, Darren," said Ginny ignoring Harkat. "Don't even bother to fight and we won't bother to hurt you."

"Calm down," said Darren with his hands in the air. He looked in the corner of his eyes and saw some rope used to tie down a box. He also saw a roll of duct tape nearby.

Darren tried running again. Flashed of light went off and screams could be heard.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

Harry surrounded his house with Ron and the rest of his Aurors with him. He opened the door and what he found inside frightened him.

Chairs were all knocked over and so was the table. The place was a mess. There had obviously been a fight.

"Oh no!" said Harry. "Where's my family!"

Harry heard a grumble coming from the upstairs. He ran up with his wand at the ready.

He opened to the door to the kids bedrooms and saw all his kids sleeping. They must have been knocked out from the gas that Darren breathed on them.

He opened the door to his bedroom and found Ginny with her arms tied up to the lamp overhead and a piece of duct tape on her mouth. Hermione was a few feet away lying on the floor. Her arms were tied behind her back and her legs were tied together. Her mouth, too, was also taped shut.

Harry lowered his wand and untied the girls. He couldn't believe it, but Darren had escaped and was now on the run from the Ministry…

_**To Be Continued…**_


	6. Vampire Mountain

**Thanks to everyone who has submitted a review! It's been taking a while to write this so I'm sorry for the long gap from the last time I updated. Anyway, please review this chapter and tell me what you think!**

* * *

**Darren's POV**

Darren flitted, with Harkat on his back, nonstop until he was out of breath. He had to be thousands of miles away from Harry or any wizard from the Ministry of Magic. Darren was starting to get red from the sun, so he and Harkat found a cave nearby and decided to rest inside it.

"Jesus," said Harkat as he sat down in a corner. "You were… flitting for… hours."

"Well," said Darren. "I think we lost them."

Darren collapsed on the floor breathing heavily. He had no idea how this could have happened. Why did Harry believe him to be a murderer? How did the tests come back postitive? He knew that he had nothing to do with the murders, so why did the tests say that he did?

"I think someone is framing me," said Darren randomly voicing his thoughts.

"Someone must be," replied Harkat. "and they… did a good job. Whoever it was got your old… best friend to turn against you."

"It has to be someone he is close with," said Darren who keeps voicing his thoughts. "Who else would have been able to manipulate him?"

"And it has to be someone who knows about Harry's past," continued Darren. "How else would they know about me?"

"I don't… know," said Harkat. "But it is… fishy."

Darren sat silently thinking things over. He knew Harry was coming after him. He can't go to Vampire Mountain, since that is the place that Harry would go first. However, he was sure that the rest of the vampires would protect him should Harry come calling for his arrest.

"What should… we do, Darren?" asked Harkat.

"Going to Vampire Mountain would be risky," said Darren. "I'm sure Harry will be going there to see where I am, and I am sure no one will let him take me, but it won't stop some of them petitioning for my death when Harry tells them I am wanted for murder. And even if they try protecting me, Harry might bring people to fight those who protect me. Innocent people may die; wizards and vampires."

"It may be... worth the risk, Darren," said Harkat. "If they find you… they will… kill you. But, if you barricade yourself… in Vampire Mountain, they probably… will not kill… you immediately."

"Yeah," said Darren. "They won't, but they may attack and kill other people if I do go. And if they do, the Generals will annihilate them all. I won't take that risk."

"But… you're a vampire."

"Yeah, I know," responded Darren. "I may be a vampire, but unlike what I am being accused of, I am NOT a murderer!"

* * *

**Harry's POV**

"We've searched the surrounding area, Mr. Potter," reported an Auror. "Shan is nowhere to be found."

"Keep looking," said Ron. "He's got to be around here somewhere."

"He's not," said Harry. "Darren knows we're after him. He would not have stuck around to spy on us. He's long gone. Tell the others that I'm calling off the search."

Harry could not believe what was happening. His best friend, the person who helped him kill Voldemort and save all his friends who died, had murdered four people in cold blood and was now on the run.

Harry ordered his Aurors to leave. When they did, he and Ron went back in his house to see how Ginny and Hermione were doing.

"I… can't believe… Darren would do this to…me," cried Hermione as she drank a cup of hot chocolate with a blanket over her. "After what we have been through, I can't… I can't…"

Hermione bursted out crying before she could even finish her sentence.

"So," started Ron as he looked at his sister who was right next to Hermione. "What happened?"

"Well," said Ginny who was also shook up, but not as badly as Hermione. "Darren came downstairs; he didn't know we were onto him though. I accidently left the enchanted coin on the table and he read it. He started to run, but Hermione and I attacked him. We we're going to do more, but he used his vampire strength to overpower us. He breathed on us and the next thing I know, I woke up and Hermione and I are tied up in my room."

They all sat in silence for a while until Harry said what had to be said.

"We need to go to Vampire Mountain."

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Harry," said Ron. "If Darren's already there, he may order the other vampires to kill us on the spot. It would be like 200 of them."

"He won't kill us," said Harry. "He may if we try threatening him, but we have to play defensively. Let's just talk our way in and tell them about the four dead wizards. We can ask questions about Darren's alibi and where he may be if he happens to not be there. But we can't talk as if we are accusing him of anything, or else they may actually end of killing us."

"No!" cried Hermione. "It's way too dangerous. You can't take that risk!"

"I've got to, Hermione," said Harry. "I need to know the truth! I have to find Darren! I was his best friend and I saved his life. He won't kill us on the spot. I'm sure of it!"

"What about the other vampires?" asked Ginny. "They may kill you if they find out what's happening."

"Vampires aren't killers," said Ron. "They are against killing."

"That's what you said about Darren…"

"Well," said Harry. "If they happen to kill us, then notify the ministry immediately and they'll attack the vampires."

"And how will we know if you died or not?" asked Hermione

"We'll contact you in 24 hours. If, by tomorrow, you haven't heard from either I or Ron, then you call the ministry."

"Harry, no!" said Ginny. "It's too dangerous!"

"I'm Head Auror, Ginny," said Harry. "I put my life in danger every day."

"But not like this. We're not talking about every day danger. We're talking about the same kind of danger you faced when you fought Voldemort!"

"And I lived through that, so I'm sure I'll live through this."

Ginny started crying.

"Be careful," she said as she gave Harry a kiss.

"I'm coming too," said Ron.

"Ron, no!" cried Hermione. "Please! I can't bear to lose either of you."

"You won't," said Ron as he gave Hermione a kiss. "We'll be fine. We'll contact you in 24 hours. Keep that enchanted coin."

"Wait," said Ginny. "Doesn't it take days to get to Vampire Mountain?"

"By foot, yes," replied Harry. "We'll be apparating though. It's pretty far, so Ron and I will have to apparate to a closer location and maybe walk a few miles, but once we get close enough we'll apparate there."

"Be careful you two," said Ginny. "Please!"

"We will," said Ron.

Harry and Ron left the house and started walking on their journey to Vampire Mountain.

* * *

**Darren's POV**

"Look, Darren," said Harkat as he and Darren sat over a fire eating cooked meat from an animal they caught earlier. "We need to… go to Vampire Mountain. We have to tell… the others what has happened. They need to… know."

"No," said Darren rejecting the idea. "I won't risk starting a fight."

"Darren, you're a Vampire Prince! All you have to… do is order the Generals not to attack and they… won't!"

"What about Harry?"

"You don't even… know if he will come. And even if he… does, try to attain peace so no fight… breaks out."

Darren thought it through. Harkat did have a point. It would be like betraying the entire clan if he does not tell them. And he knew Mr. Crepsley and Vancha would think lowly of him if he did not notify them of the situation. On the other hand, they might think he was weak and think lowly of him when they find out that he is a wanted person. Both ways he loses.

"Fine," said Darren making his decision. "Let's go."

"Excellent," smiled Harkat. "We can leave now… if you want."

"No," said Darren firmly. "I wanna see how the situation is there first before I go. I am a full blooded vampire now, so I can send telepathic messages."

"Don't you have to be… well trained for that… and have to be able to… read the other person's mental… signal very well for it to… work?"

"Well," said Darren. "Mr. Crepsley started training me before we left. So far he is the only person that has shared his mental signal with me, but it is still really hard to find it and look for his location let alone send him a message, but I'll try my best."

Darren started concentrating really hard to find Mr. Crepsley's mental signal. It took him a while to even get close. He started getting a vague reading of it, so he worked off of that. He knew he was close to getting it. As soon as he can obtain it, he'd be able to send him a brief message and then finally go to Vampire Mountain.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

After a few miles walk and a couple of far apparitions, Harry and Ron finally made it to Vampire Mountain. They slowly walked the tunnels that led into the mountain. Once they got to an entrance, a Vampire Guard turned around and yelled for both of them to halt. They both stopped where they were standing as the guard and another vampire walked towards them.

"And who are you two?" asked the Guard.

"My name is Harry Potter. This is Ronald Weasley. We have come to speak with the Princes."

The Vampire murmured something in the guard's ears.

"You two are not vampires," said the Guard. "You are not welcome here."

"Just tell Vancha or Crepsley that we're here," said Ron. "I'm sure they will let us in to talk."

"No they will not!" yelled the guard. "Leave now before…!"

"Peace, Preston," said a voice entering the tunnel. "No need to go hay water. These two are friends. They certainly are welcome here."

The man came out of the shadows and revealed himself.

"Sire Vancha March," said Harry giving a bow. "It's nice to see you again."

Harry kicked Ron lightly in the shin. Ron shook it off and took it as a signal to bow too.

"You two don't need to bow to me," laughed Vancha. "I'm a nobody. C'mon in, we've been expecting you."

"You've been expecting us?" asked Harry as he and Ron followed Vancha into the mountain.

"Yes," responded Vancha who turned a slight shade of pink. "We do not know exactly why, but my sources tell me that Darren's in trouble, and according to the Stone of Blood, he was just in the Wizarding World."

"Oh," said Harry. "So Darren is not here?"

"Nope," answered Vancha very quickly. "We hope he is on his way though."

"Yes," said Harry. "So do we."

* * *

Harry and Ron waited in the Halls of Princes while Vancha talked to a certain number of vampires in another room. They could see that the generals, the ones who were also waiting in the room with them, were staring awkwardly at them.

After about 20 minutes, Vancha and a number of other vampires came out of the room. Many of them came onto the floor and sat right by Harry and Ron. Four of them, however, stayed on a stage type area where there were thrones. Vancha was one of them, Mr. Crepsley was another, and two other vampires who Harry knew to be named Mika ver Leth and Arrow were also standing on the stage.

"So," started Mr. Crepsley. "Why are we to be expecting this visit from 2 wizards?"

"Well," said Harry. "It is kind of a long story."

"Then you better get started," said Vancha as he sat down on a throne.

Harry told them the whole story. How they found two bodies which a vampire had fed on, and then how they found two other bodies which were drained of their blood.

"Maybe a Vampaneze did this?" asked Arrow.

"Aren't they extinct by now anyway?" asked Harry. "It doesn't even matter because the DNA tested was from a vampire, not a Vampaneze."

Harry went on and told them how they were originally gonna come to Vampire Mountain, but then Darren turned up coincidently. Harry then said how he confronted Darren, but Darren denied it all. Harry didn't trust him, so he took Darren's DNA and had it tested, and it was a match to the DNA on the murdered bodies.

"So, let me get this straight," said Mika. "You didn't trust a man who you are supposedly best friends with and who saved your life countless times?"

Harry could not find an answer to this retort.

"Forget it," said Mr. Crepsley butting in. "Go on."

Harry then told them how Darren attacked Hermione and Ginny and was now on the run.

"Darren did not kill these two girls?" asked Mr. Crepsley. "Did he?"

"No," answered Harry. "But he still attacked them and tied them up?"

"But if Darren really had murdered these four people, why wouldn't he kill Hermione and Ginny when he knew he was about to be caught?"

"Because he knew we were already onto him," said Ron. "And he knew if he killed them then we would know for sure that it was him."

"So you don't know for sure?" asked Mika. "You're just assuming."

"No," said Ron. "We know."

"I see no reason how you can be sure," said Mika. "You just said that Darren would have known you two to be SURE that it was him if he murdered your wives, but you already are sure it is him, so why wouldn't he murder them?"

Harry and Ron could not answer.

"Maybe it is because he is not a murderer," said Vancha. "Maybe it is because he really did not kill those wizards and when you suspected him, he decided to tie up your wives and run instead of killing them because he would never kill innocent people."

"Why would he run if he was innocent?" asked Harry.

"Because you two were about to arrest him!" said Mr. Crepsley. "I would do the same thing if two lunatics were after me!"

"Look," said Harry. "We just want to talk to Darren. Ask him to tell his side of the story. He won't go to Azkaban yet."

"Liar," said Mr. Crepsley. "I have always respected you, Harry Potter. I fought alongside you during our war with the Vampaneze, and you even helped save my life after I was killed, but your lying is making me disrespect you."

"Larten's right," said Arrow. "You said Darren's DNA is a match, so why would you not arrest him?"

"Because he's my friend!" yelled Harry. "As much as you may think differently, Darren is one of my best friends. He and I risked our lives for each other. I definitely do NOT want to see Darren get hurt, but I still want to know the truth. If Darren killed them by accident, or even if he is being framed, I need to know! I need to know his side!"

Vancha and Mr. Crepsley shared a look with each other.

"It does not matter either way because Darren is not here," said Mr. Crepsley. "I could easily find out, but I am not. He is my assistant and is like a son to me and I will not sell him out. If you two want to find him yourselves, be my guest. No one will stop you, unless you try killing him."

"We won't!" said Ron. "Darren is our friend. We won't kill him!"

"That's good," said Vancha smiling.

"What about the murders though?" asked Harry. "Even if Darren is innocent, a vampire still killed four wizards in cold blood."

"If you clear Darren," said Mr. Crepsley. "We will help you hunt down whoever murdered those people to hell and back. There is a bloody law that says no vampire shall kill. If we find out that one of our own broke it, you won't even need to arrest him. We will have a special spot for him in the Hall of Death."

"Not a spot though for Darren?" asked Ron

As soon as Ron said that he knew it was a mistake. Mr. Crepsley jumped from where he was standing and landed right in front of Ron, furious.

"My assistant did not kill anybody! And if you even try to get to him, you will have to go through me! Anybody who tries to kill him will have to go through me! Darren has never, and will never be sent to the Hall of Death. He is a Vampire Prince and the most well respected vampire in the world!"

"Thank you, Mr. Crepsley," said Harry as he pulled Ron away. "We'll be going."

Harry and Ron walked away from the vampires and did not look back as they left the mountain and apparated back home.

Mr. Crepsley, on the other hand, had closed his eyes and started humming as soon as Harry and Ron had left.

* * *

**Darren's POV**

Darren just finished sending Mr. Crepsley a brief mental message saying "trouble, coming to Vampire Mountain" when he got a message back.

"Do not come. Harry Potter is here."

_Crap!_ thought Darren.

"Harry's at Vampire Mountain," stated Darren. "I knew it!"

At this moment, Harry was probably convincing everyone that he was a murderer. He wouldn't be surprised if he was now a wanted vampire. On the other hand, since he was a Prince, many of the vampires will believe in him, especially Mr. Crepsley. Honestly, he had been a wanted vampire before and Mr. Crepsley went to the ends of the earth to clear him.

"Ok," said Harkat. "Vampire Mountain is… out of the question. How about the Cirque…du Freak?"

"Nah, Harry has been there before. It's too risky."

"But Harry can't have… a way of knowing its exact… location right now."

"He could figure it out." Darren did not know where he could go without Harry finding him.

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. It was kind of farfetched, but there is a very slim chance that Harry would think to look there. Steve and the Vampaneze had used the same kind of logic when escaping Darren so many years ago. It is logic that says when you're hiding a certain jewel, the best place to hide it, so nobody finds, would be out in the open, in front of everybody. This makes sense because people rarely seek what is placed directly in front of them.

"I know where we can go."

"Where?" asked Harkat.

"Let's go home…"

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**Yeah I know there were like 5 times I changed the POV, but I was trying to get ideas into my head because I have not updated for like 6 months. Right now I am at a dead lock. My brain is frozen, which is what happens when I go 6 months without updating. I have no idea what else to write. I know how this story will end, but I want to write more action in the middle to make it more exciting. As of now, I do not know what else to put before the ending. So if you all can help me, please give me ideas that you think would be good and if I like them, I may put it in my story. Thank you.**

**And even if you don't want to give me ideas, still comment and tell me what you think! I'll take any comments: Good, Bad… anything.**


	7. Capturing Darren

**Thanks to everyone who submitted a review! And please will more people review this and tell me your thoughts! I'd really appreciate it! Also, if anyone read my previous story, then you should know that the "sneak peak" which was at the end of "Destroying Destiny" will be happening very soon…**

* * *

**Darren's POV**

Darren flitted many miles until he got to his hometown; the city in which he was born and where he first became a vampire. Once he got within a certain area, he stopped flitting and started to walk with Harkat.

"So," said Harkat. "Where are we… going to be staying?"

"My old house," replied Darren. "Annie is with Darius as he travels the world as a vampire and both my parents live in Hawaii. As far as I know they never got rid of the house, so it should be empty. It would be a good place to stay."

Darren and Harkat walked a few blocks until he entered his neighborhood. There he saw kids riding their bikes, younger kids playing soccer (_Man, how I miss that_ thought Darren), and a group of older kids who were grouped together near a building, and who, Darren assumes, were probably smoking or doing drugs.

Darren and Harkat walked a few more blocks until they made it to the street Darren lived on. He did not want people to think they were criminals, so he carried Harkat on his back and flitted to the backyard of his childhood home.

Once he got there, he carefully picked the lock from the back door (since he's a full blooded vampire he is good at picking locks) and entered the house.

As soon as the door opened an alarm went off.

"Oh shit!" yelled Darren. Obviously Annie had put up a security alarm in case anybody broke in. How stupid was he not to suspect it.

"We need to… get out of… here," said Harkat.

"No," said Darren trying to come up with an idea. "This is the only place we can stay. If we get out now we won't be able to come back. Just follow me. I have an idea."

* * *

**Harry's POV**

Harry and Ron apparated back home breathing profoundly.

"Thank god!" yelled Ginny who, along with Hermione, were pacing repeatedly across the house.

"Why the hell did you not contact us?" asked Hermione who backslapped Ron across the head.

"Hey," said Ron. "Don't hit me!"

"I'll hit you if you do not answer…"

"We didn't contact you," interrupted Harry. "Because we had to leave pretty quickly. We _may_ have pissed them off a little bit."

"What do you mean '_may_'?" asked Ginny.

"And what do you mean '_little'_?" asked Hermione.

"Well," started Harry. "We told them what happened. They defended Darren, obviously, told us how he would never kill any innocent person, yadda yadda."

"And they were pissed because you accused him?" asked Hermione.

"No," said Harry. "They were pissed because Mr. Thickhead over here made the vampires believe we would kill Darren if we saw him."

"Ron!" yelled Hermione as she slapped Ron again. "How could you!"

"I didn't actually mean it," said Ron defending himself as he covered his face. "I was just stating hypothetically."

"Well your hypothetical remark made them pissed off at us," said Ginny.

"Not us much as you'd think," said Harry. "They basically said they would help us capture the _real _killer if we clear Darren."

"You won't clear him though," said Hermione. "Will you?"

"Hermione!" said Harry. "He is the real killer! The DNA is a match! What else could you ask for?"

"Maybe he _was_ framed," said Hermione. "What if he was?"

"Then I'll feel like the world's biggest prat!" said Harry as he sat down at the breakfast table sighing heavily.

"Maybe you should consider that," said Hermione. "I mean he _was_ your best friend."

"Well," said Harry. "I can't unless I find him. While he keeps running from me he makes himself the world biggest target."

"Speaking of running," said Ron who was just looking at his gold galleon. "I just got word that Darren's house alarm went off."

"His house alarm?" asked Harry who got up in surprise. "What house?"

"The house he grew up in when he was a kid," said Ron. "The alarm went off about 15 minutes ago. Someone tried breaking in, and the people that have any legal access to it, Darren's sister Annie and his 2 parents, are not in town."

"It doesn't mean it's Darren," said Harry. "Do you really think Darren would be stupid enough to go there when he is running from us? It is most likely actual muggle robbers who broke in."

"Yes," said Ron. "But do you think it's a coincidence that about 20 minutes before that, Darren was spotted by a wizard, a few miles away, walking with a strangely looking creature?"

"What!" said Harry.

"Yeah," said Ron. "I sent an Auror in case Darren went there. Looks like he did."

"What Auror?" asked Harry. "I never authorized that."

"Well, he was with my team," said Ron defensively. "So I told him to go there just in case."

"Let's go then," said Harry. "Even if that alarm went off, I'm sure he is still in the city somewhere. So let's go see."

"Definitely."

"Wait, Ron," said Harry. "I need you to go inform the other Aurors what's happening. We cannot attack durably. We need to have caution when approaching otherwise he'll make a run for it. I'll go first and see how the situation is. Then you and the rest of the Aurors disapparate right outside the city. I'll meet you and tell you the plan from there."

"Yes," said Ron. "See you there."

Ron left the house immediately and disapparated to the ministry.

"Be careful, Harry," said Ginny as she gave him a kiss.

"Please," said Hermione as she gave him a hug.

"I will," said Harry as he, too, left the house to disapparate to Darren's home town.

* * *

**Darren's POV**

Darren seemed like the craziest person in the world. Here he was, hiding inside his own chimney. What if someone decided to use the fireplace? He'd be dead for sure.

At least Harkat wasn't there too. If anyone decided to use the fireplace, Darren was sure Harkat would reveal himself and stop it.

Harkat decided to hide in plain sight. Somewhere the cops would not think to check. And speaking of cops…

"Larry," said a human cop as he entered the house with his gun and his flashlight out. "I am pretty sure whoever broke in is gone by now. I doubt anyone would be stupid enough to stay after the alarm went off."

"You can't be too sure, Ted," said the other cop. "Some of them are really thick."

"Shouldn't we call for back up?" asked Ted.

"We'll only call if we see someone. We're just checking for now."

Both cops started searching everywhere. One of them opened the closet door and started flashing his flashlight throughout the clothes that were hanging. He paid no notice to a particular gray skinned creature who was hanging inside a gray sweater that was directly in front of the cop.

"Larry!" called Ted. "I think we've got something!"

Darren's breath caught in his throat. If anything happened to Harkat, he would not hesitate to jump out and attack the cops.

"What is it, Ted?"

"Look," said Ted as he pointed at a thong that was lying on the floor.

"You're such a pervert!" said Larry

"C'mon!" laughed Ted. "That Annie woman is a hot piece of ass!"

Darren was so furious that he was tempted to reveal himself just to give this Ted person the ass whipping he deserves.

"Wow," said Larry as he pushed Ted into the clothes that were hanging in the front. As he did that, some of the clothes fell, including a gray sweater.

"Wait," said Ted as he was getting ready to pick up the clothes. Darren was at the edge of the chimney getting ready to jump out as soon as Harkat was seen.

"Just leave it," said Larry. "There's nobody here. Let's get out of here."

Darren knew the cops were gone when he heard the door close, the engine start, and the car driving away.

Darren slowly crawled out of the chimney as Harkat walked out of the closet.

"I was… almost sure they were… going to spot me," murmured Harkat.

"So was I," said Darren. "That Ted guy was about to make me attack him just for the heck of it. No one talks about my sister like that!"

"I guess he does not… have many… girl friends."

"I guess not," laughed Darren. "Since when has Annie worn a thong?"

"Well," said Harkat. "She is a woman… in her late 20's, and… she got pregnant young. So do you really want the answer to that… question?"

"Never mind," Darren said as he felt a twinge a vomit enter his throat. "I don't."

Harkat laughed to that.

All of a sudden, they heard crawling. Darren pulled out a knife, as did Harkat, and they were ready to attack when the creature crawling revealed itself.

It was Annie's cat.

"What is… that doing here?" asked Harkat.

"I dunno," said Darren. "I'm surprised Annie didn't bring it with her."

"Maybe because… Darius is a vampire and cats… do not like vampires."

"That explains it," said Darren who started to approach the cat when he realized that he, also, is a vampire and that the cat would not like him.

"Let's just leave it," said Darren. "It can take care of itself."

As Darren said this, the cat ran off to another part of the house.

"So… how long will we… stay here?"

"Just for a little bit," said Darren as he sat down and helped himself to a beer which was in the refrigerator.

"Until… you can go to… Vampire Mountain. Right?"

"Right!" smiled Darren as he sipped his beer.

As if it was nothing, Darren heard some soft footsteps close by. _Maybe it's a neighbor_ thought Darren, but no. _Maybe it's the cat_. No. These were human footsteps. These footsteps were ones that were being stepped on lightly. Like if whoever is the one walking does not want anyone to know he is there. Like if he is intruding upon someone.

_Maybe it's the cops again. _Darren dismissed that one too. The cops would not tread that quietly. Whoever was making those footsteps were stepping because they were getting ready to attack, because they knew their enemy was already there.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

Harry walked over to the border of 2 cities where Ron and a bunch of other Aurors were waiting for him.

"Ok," started Harry. "I just saw cops leaving his house. Obviously they didn't find him, but that doesn't mean he's not there. He's a vampire, so he is good at hiding. When we get there, tread _carefully_. Do not alarm him if he happens to be hiding there. Be careful and do NOT attack unless I say so. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," said the Aurors in unison.

"Ok," said Harry. "Let's go."

Harry and the rest of the Aurors each put disillusionment charms on themselves and then disapparated right outside Darren's neighborhood. They walked over to Darren's house and half of them were by the front door, half of them by the back door.

Harry said a spell that froze the alarm systems, so they wouldn't go off again.

"_Alohomora,_" whispered Harry as he pointed his wand at the door. He slowly entered the house through the front as the other half entered through the back.

Once they got in, they all took the disillusionment charms off. They looked in the dining room, the living room, and the kitchen. It was empty.

Harry slowly walked through the house with his wand at the ready. He had an army of Aurors behind him for backup, but they're ordered not to attack until Harry gives the say so. That is slightly a bright side.

Harry knew Darren must be somewhere here. He totally regretted what he had to do, but it was what must be done. Darren was a criminal of the wizarding law and Harry was Head of the Auror Office. Harry had no choice but to arrest Darren. And if Darren fought, which Harry knew he would, then he would have no choice but to curse Darren until he gave up, but the bad thing is, is that Darren is a vampire. He will never give up. When Darren finally gives up will be when he gets killed.

Harry wondered what Darren will do when he approaches him. Will Darren fight back with all the power he has, or will he give himself up? He may not want to fight an army of Aurors, since it includes his best friend from the past that saved his life, but yet again, he may not care and may fight to the death.

"I thought I saw some movement in that room," whispered an Auror pointing to a room in the right corner.

Harry signaled for half of the Aurors to go on one side, and half to go on the other side. Harry joined the side on the right, and as if it was nothing, he blasted open the door.

"_Stupefy!_"

The door blasted open and jets of light flew across the room, but all that was there was a bed, a painting over the bed, and a lamp post with no lamp.

Before anyone can react, a cat jumped from overhead and landed on top of an Auror.

The Auror screamed like a frightened little girl and shook the cat until it flew off his head. The cat hissed and ran out of the room.

"Haha!" laughed another Auror. "You're afraid of cats?"

"It landed right on my head, Corey!" said the Auror who was mauled by the cat. "I would like to see you…"

"Quiet!" interrupted Harry. "I think I heard something!"

"Potter," said an Auror. "It was just the cat. We were mistaken. That Shan kid probably ran for it by now."

"No," said Harry suspiciously. "He's here. I know it."

"Where?" asked another Auror. "We'd have seen him. He's just too stupid and cowardly to stay here and…"

"What did you call me?" asked a voice that just entered the room from a hidden passageway behind the painting.

Harry turned around to look at the person who said that, but he never had the chance. Someone with the speed faster than a human ran and threw everyone across the room. When Harry got up again, he saw who it was.

"Darren!" yelled Harry. "Don't move! Put your hands on your head"

"Harry!" cried Darren. "Why are you doing this? I did not do anything wrong!"

"You know that we have evidence of your attack on that wizarding family!"

"I didn't do it!" yelled Darren. "I'm being framed!"

"It doesn't matter," said Harry. "You still have to come with us!"

"No!" said Darren looking at the window, as if preparing to escape.

"Darren!" yelled Harry pointing his wand at him. "Stop! I'm warning you!"

"You're warning me?" laughed Darren. "Remember the last time you tried that. Let me give you a hint, I broke your nose!"

"This isn't like the last time," said Harry. "I am a lot better! I am a trained Auror!"

"And I am a full blooded vampire!"

"I don't wanna hurt you!"

"Then come give it a try, Potter!

With that said, Darren took out two sharp blades to protect himself.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

The spell was shot at Darren, but Darren simply lifted the blades and the curse bounced back and hit Harry.

Harry fell to the ground. Darren took his chance and ran out the window. When he got outside, he felt a curse hit his leg. He flew and hit a tree. Still holding onto his knives, he got up and ran at the Aurors that were coming after him. He ran with his blades in the air, getting ready to kill every single one of them, even Harry, if it meant escaping the jaws of the Ministry of Magic…

* * *

**Darren's POV**

Darren swiped at an Auror who was about to curse him. The blade hit his arm, which made him drop his wand.

Another Auror sent a curse at Darren, but he was too quick for it. Darren dodged it and stabbed at the Auror in his leg. He was about to stab at him in the throat when someone else yelled a spell.

"_Expelliarmus!_"

Darren felt his weapons leaving him and he felt himself being thrown back.

"_Incarcerous!_"

Ropes flew out and tied up Darren from head to foot. He was immobile. This was it. It was over. Darren was captured.

"I got him now," said a wizard who revealed himself. It was Harry.

"Leave," said Harry to his Aurors. "This is personal."

When nobody moved, Harry yelled a little louder.

"Now!" yelled Harry. "Everyone, disapparate back to the ministry. I've got him from here.

Everyone finally disapparated, except for Ron.

"Even you, Ron," said Harry. "I've got him from here. Just go back home. I'll be there soon."

Ron looked a little worried, but he had no choice. He closed his eyes and disapparated.

Harry turned to Darren with a huge malevolent look on his face.

Then, all of a sudden, the malevolent look turned into a smile.

"Think they fell for it?" said Harry.

"Obviously," laughed Darren. "Now take these ropes off of me!"

Harry laughed and cut the ropes off.

"That curse hurt!" said Darren jokingly as he rubbed the place where Harry's spell hit him.

"It was the only way to make it believable!" laughed Harry.

Darren and Harry both started cracking up, having deceived all of the Aurors.

"I've missed you, Harry," said Darren.

"So have I."

Darren gave Harry a huge brotherly hug, the same kind of hug they gave each other as they departed 19 years ago from Hogwarts.

"So, you do have faith in me?" said Darren.

"Obviously," said Harry. "I just tricked all of my allies to think that I captured you."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Vampire Mountain," responded Harry.

"Yeah," said Darren. "Mr. Crepsley sent me a telepathic message. He told me you were looking for me."

"We were," said Harry. "But what they said to me made me think about it a little bit. You're my best friend. I should have faith in you."

"Well, we're always right," said Darren as he gave Harry a friendly punch of the shoulder.

"Yep."

"So," said Darren. "Are you ready to help find out who framed me?"

"Yes," said Harry. "I have been waiting to do this for 19 years."

"I guess we're working together…"

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**How did you feel about this chapter? Harry and Darren getting together was not what you suspected. And in case you're wondering, the mysterious footsteps that Darren heard when he was in the house was actually Harry approaching him to talk to him about the plan of getting together and fooling the other Aurors. I would have revealed it in the story itself, instead of in here, but I found no room to insert that revelation and I did not want you guys to get confused.**

**So anyway, please review this chapter and tell me what you think! If there are any ideas you have to put in my story, please tell me and if I like it, I may put it in. Thank you all for reading this! I hope you enjoy it. And again, please submit a review, even if it's negative!**


	8. Escape from the Ministry

**Thanks to everyone who submitted a review! If you can do it again for this chapter I'll really appreciate it. And if anyone has ideas that they think can work well in this story, tell me and I'll consider using it.**

* * *

**Harry's POV**

Harry apparated to the ministry with Darren. Darren was supposedly under arrest, but in reality it was the only way to get Darren to the wizarding world without arousing suspicion.

Harry needed to start investigating who framed Darren, but he could not do it while Darren was incapacitated. The only way they can start their investigation without anyone else finding out would be if Darren "escaped". However, having Darren escape would take risk of someone actually causing harm to Darren, or suspecting Harry of treachery for not stopping it.

"Get in here traitorous scum!" said Harry and he pulled Darren into one of the circular court rooms.

"Easy," whispered Darren. "Not so much of the abuse."

Harry chuckled.

"Well, do you want anyone to suspect?"

"Guess not."

Darren sat in a chair in the middle of the room and, almost immediately, chains were magically wrapped around him.

"What the…" muttered Darren. "Harry!"

"Oh sorry," said Harry as he withdrew his wand, but before he could undo the enchantment that was placed, a group of wizards came piling in the court room.

"Mr. Potter," said one of the wizards. "You were able to detain the vampire?"

"Yes, Minister," said Harry who was talking to none other than the Minister of Magic himself, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"What is he being charged with?" asked Kingsley.

"Murder."

All the wizards gasped.

"You're going to be charging him with murder?" asked Kingsley. "This could very well jeopardize our relations with the vampires."

"He murdered four wizards, Minister," said Harry. "The vampires will not complain. I'll make sure of it."

"You better make damn sure," said Kingsley. "I can't afford to have people breathing down my neck because the vampires attempt to wage war. So be careful."

"Yes, sir."

"Anyway, we need this court room, Mr. Potter," said Kingsley. "We are about to have a trial and it is scheduled to be here."

"Yes, sir," said Harry. "Of course. Who's on trial?"

"Those kids you captured a few weeks ago," said Kingsley. "Remember the ones who broke into that muggle home and attacked the man who lived there?"

"Oh yes, of course," said Harry remembering the events very vaguely. What happened since then had pretty much made him forget about those kids. "They've been in Azkaban since then?"

"No," said Kingsley. "They all made bail so they've been living at their house for a while, but after the trail they'll probably go to Azkaban."

Kingsley walked over to the benches with the other wizards while Harry used a spell the break the chains on the chair that was holding Darren.

"C'mon, let's get out of here," said Harry.

Harry and Darren left the court room until Harry took him to a secluded room with a desk. Darren assumed it to be an interview room.

"In here."

"So," said Darren as he sat on a chair at one side of the table. "What happened with those kids?"

"What?"

"The kids," repeated Darren. "The ones that Kingsley was talking about."

"Oh," said Harry. "It was just some dumb teenagers who tried robbing this muggle's house. Unfortunately for them he was a hunter and started shooting, which made them use magic on him."

"Damn," laughed Darren. "I kinda feel bad for them."

"I don't," laughed Harry.

"So," said Darren. "What are we doing here?"

"Just buying time," said Harry. "How long until they get here?"

"Well," said Darren. "Mr. Crepsley just sent me a message saying that they are trying to figure a way to get past security."

"This should be interesting."

Harry noticed a person walking close by. He did not want to arouse any suspicion at all.

"You murdered four people!" Harry yelled grabbing onto Darren's face.

"Harry," said Darren looking outright confused. "What the-?"

"Just play along," whispered Harry.

Darren saw the person right outside the door and understood.

"You can't do this to me, Potter," said Darren as he, too, grabbed onto Harry's face.

"Enough, Harry," said the witch as she came into the room. "Just because he's a murderer doesn't mean you can do that to him."

"Sorry," said Harry as he let go of Darren.

The witch smiled and left the room.

"That should do it," smiled Darren.

"Let's go," said Harry changing the subject. "I don't think we should miss our chance in case they can't find us."

"Mr. Crepsley is tracking my mental signal," said Darren. "He knows where I am. Our plan will work."

"I hope."

Harry saw a couple of more people walk close to the door.

"Murderer!" yelled Harry as he grabbed Darren's face again.

"Wait, Harry," said Darren. "Don't…"

Whatever Darren was gonna say was drowned out when two people opened the door and ran with speed quicker than a human's over and threw Harry across the room.

"You better not touch my assistant like that again, Potter," said Mr. Crepsley.

"Or else we may have to do to you what we agreed upon at Vampire Mountain," said Vancha.

"No," said Darren who got really worried. "Mr. Crepsley, Vancha. He's just faking it so as not to arouse suspicion."

Mr. Crepsley sighed heavily.

"Darren," said Mr. Crepsley. "Has it occurred to you that we may be doing the same thing?"

"Oh," said Darren who realized it a little too late. "Woops. Carry on."

Harry withdrew his wand to pretend to curse them, but Vancha ran and grabbed Harry's wand from him.

"You won't be needing this," said Vancha as he threw the wand across the room. "Let's go."

"Wait," said Harry. "We can't arouse suspicion."

"Oh, right," said Vancha as he walked across the room, punched Harry in the face, and threw him to the other side.

"They'll definitely buy that!" smiled Vancha as he, Mr. Crepsley, and Darren left the room.

* * *

**24 hours earlier**

**Darren's POV**

"So," started Darren. "How are we going to start investigating who framed me if every wizard thinks that I am captured and that the case is closed?"

"Well, we want the case to be closed," said Harry. "That way whoever framed you won't realize what we are doing."

"We won't be able to do it though while I am in Azkaban."

"You won't be going to Azkaban," said Harry. "I won't let that happen."

"Every Auror is the Wizarding World saw you capture me," said Darren. "How can we work our way around that?"

"I guess you'll just have to _escape._"

Darren definitely liked the sound of that.

* * *

Darren, Harkat (who had been hiding in a closet while Harry and the Aurors went after Darren), and Harry apparated to Vampire Mountain. They had only a limited time before they had to be at the ministry without anyone suspecting, so they had to work fast.

Darren, Harkat, and Harry flitted through the tunnels and entered the mountain. The guard did not even object to let them enter after he saw Darren.

They quickly went to the Hall of Princes and Darren pressed his hand up against the monitor so as to open the doors.

Once they got in, they saw Arrow, Vancha, Mika, and Mr. Crepsley huddled in the middle of the room.

"Darren!" said Mr. Crepsley. "You are here. With him? But, what happened?"

"Long story," said Darren. "The short version is, Harry has decided to try to find out who framed me, but his people think that he captured me. So the only way we can investigate this without arousing suspicion is if I escape from his custody in front of everyone. That's where you come in."

"What?" said Vancha. "I'm lost. You're captured, but he's on your side? And you want to do what…?"

"This is no time for questions, Vancha!" heaved Darren. "We need to get back fast or else Harry will be wanted for treachery."

"We need to know a plan though," said Mr. Crepsley. "It is most nearly impossible to escape wizards. You should know."

"That is why I'm here," said Darren. "We need a plan, and fast."

"Plans that would work in this situation cannot be _fast_," said Vancha. "Otherwise they won't work."

"So you're not gonna help me?"

"Of course I am!" said Vancha sarcastically. "Plans that are doomed to fail are my favorite kind!"

"Good," said Darren. He didn't sense the sarcasm. "Here's what to do. Vancha and Mr. Crepsley will infiltrate the Ministry. You'll probably say you want to see me. Then once you're in, you flit to my location."

"How will we know where you are going to be?" asked Mr. Crepsley.

"Easy," said Darren. "Just locate my mental signal. Secondly, once you have me, you are going to flit to an area in the ministry that is visible to everyone. This is going to be the hard part, because there is no guarantee someone won't attack. Hopefully we'll have enough time to get spotted by a wizard, and then flit away alive."

"Darren," said Vancha. "This plan has so many 'if's' and 'maybe's' and you're leaving so many things to chance. Never have I been part of a plan that has a huge change of going wrong."

"So," said Darren. "Are you going to do it?"

Vancha smiled.

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

**Present time**

**Harry's POV**

Harry waited a little bit to give Mr. Crepsley, Vancha, and Darren some time. Once he obtained his wand from the other side of the room, he healed his broken nose that Vancha punched, and mended some of his bones that he was sure were broken.

All of a sudden, though, he heard a huge explosion.

"_Oh no!_" thought Harry. "_Darren!_"

Harry ran to the source of the explosion. Vancha was in combat with a couple Aurors while Mr. Crepsley helped Darren get up. All of them had bloody faces.

"_Impedimenta!_" Harry yelled.

The spell hit Vancha and the Aurors and they were blasted off their feet.

Vancha immediately got up and drew out a shuriken from his back pocket.

"_Expelliarmus!_" yelled Harry.

The shuriken was thrown out of his hand. Vancha stared at Harry with a look of total loathing. It was clear that he was getting ready to pounce on him.

"Vancha!" yelled Darren diverting his attention away from Harry and onto what really mattered.

Vancha gave a small smirk and immediately flitted out of there before any other wizards did any harm.

Mr. Crepsley, on the other hand, had four wands pointing straight at him and Darren.

"Do not move," whispered Mr. Crepsley to Darren.

"I told you this would be the hard part," whispered Darren.

"You're under arrest," said a wizard looking straight at Mr. Crepsley.

"I don't think so," Mr. Crepsley replied.

As he said that, Vancha reappeared with three accomplices, Harkat, Mika, and Arrow.

The wizards were getting ready to curse the vampires and Little Person, but they were too quick for them.

They all ran and knocked everyone off their feet; injuring a few severely.

This disturbance was all they needed. Mr. Crepsley and Darren flitted out of the ministry as Vancha, with Harkat on his back, Mika, and Arrow followed.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Kingsley when he entered the scene looking at all of these injured wizards.

"It's the vampire," said a wizard. "He escaped."

"Escaped?" said Kingsley. "How?"

"Accomplices," someone said. "About five of them. They stormed out of here!"

"Harry!" said Kingsley as he approached Harry who was also tending to his injuries.

"Yes, minister?"

"How did he escape?"

"They attacked me, sir," said Harry. "Caught me by surprise."

"Damn, the prophet is going to have a field day with this!" said Kingsley. "Look, if this was any ordinary case, I'd say to go after the bastards, but this could very well jeopardize our relationship with the vampires. It may already have, but I don't want to risk further damage. You are to close the case and stop the search for the vampire. Am I clear?"

Harry pretended like he was going to rebut.

"Am I clear?" yelled Kingsley. "Do you hear me, Mr. Potter? Close the case."

Harry admitted defeat.

"Yes, sir," he said.

Harry smiled to himself. This worked out a lot better than he thought it would…

_**To Be Continued…**_


	9. Finding the Framer

**Harry's POV**

Harry was finally at the place where he wanted to be. He was no longer pressured by the ministry to hunt Darren, and now he could try to find out who framed him in the first place.

Harry decided to take some vacation time off of work. His reason was to relax after a hectic week, but in reality it was to find who really committed this crime and framed Darren.

"We need to go to Vampire Mountain," said Harry after telling Ron, Hermione, and Ginny everything. Harry got the vibe that they weren't themselves, but it was probably because of the worrying they were going through.

"Harry," said Hermione. "I don't think this a good idea. Kingsley told you to close the case."

"Exactly," said Harry. "He told me to stop hunting Darren, and I won't be hunting him. I will be finding out who framed him. Kingsley didn't say anything about that."

"But still," said Hermione. "It's way too dangerous. What if you find out who framed him and then they kill you?"

"It's a risk, Hermione," said Harry. "But it's a risk I am going to take. I took an even worse risk 19 years ago, and my chances of survival were even worse then than it is now, and if it wasn't for that, you wouldn't be alive today."

"I'm helping," said Ron triumphantly. "Darren is my friend too. I won't stand by and let someone frame him for murder."

"Thanks, Ron," said Harry honestly.

"You should help," said Ginny. "He's your friend. I want to see that bastard who framed him caught just as much as you do. Want me to help?"

"No, Ginny," said Harry. "You need to watch the kids. You too, Hermione. Darren and I will come up with a plan and if we need help we'll call you."

"Thank you."

"Let's go, Ron."

And with that note, Harry and Ron left the house to disapparate to Vampire Mountain.

* * *

**Darren's POV**

Darren, Mr. Crepsley, Vancha, Harkat, and Mika flitted all the way to Vampire Mountain, (Arrow flitted to another location because of the fact that at least one Prince had to be absent from the mountain).

Once they entered the mountain, they walked to the Halls of Princes where Vancha pressed his hand against the monitor and opened the doors.

"So," started Mr. Crepsley. "You really think that we can trust Harry Potter?"

"Yes," said Darren. "He just helped me escape and he's trying to find out who framed me. What else can you ask for?"

"I just think it is kind of weird," said Mr. Crepsley. "Why would he go to all this trouble?"

"Because he's my friend," said Darren. "He always has been. I helped him save all his friends and vice versa."

"If Darren trusts him," said Vancha. "Then so do I. I trust Darren's judgment."

"So do I," said Mr. Crepsley. "But sometimes Darren overlooks the most obvious. He trusted Steve Leopard and look what happened."

"Don't throw that in my face!" said Darren. "You trusted him too."

"But unlike you," said Mr. Crepsley. "I learn from my mistakes!"

"Enough," said Vancha. "Let's not fight amongst ourselves. I say we give Harry the benefit of the doubt. He _did_ just help Darren escape.

"True," sighed Mr. Crepsley.

A little while went by before one of the guards came in.

"Sires," said the guard. "Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley are at the gate."

"Let them in," said Darren.

The guard left the hall, and then returned 10 minutes later with Harry and Ron.

"Hello, Darren," said Harry. "I guess you know why we're here."

"I do," said Darren. "So you have any ideas as to who framed me?"

"Not a clue," laughed Harry. "But that's why we need to start an investigation.

"Well," said Darren. "What clues do we have so far?"

"All the evidence I have is that four people were found dead. They were 2 couples. The first couple had blood sucked out of them, but their cause of death was blood forced trauma to the head. Their possessions were stolen to make it look like a robbery. The 2nd couple was drained of their blood, but their time of death was before the death of the first couple."

"And the DNA?" asked Harkat, who was sitting on one of the thrones, being quiet until now.

"The DNA was the same on all four bodies," said Darren. "And they all match Darren's."

"Where did you get Darren's DNA in the first place to match it to?" asked Mr. Crepsley.

"I took the saliva on the cup Darren drank from that night," said Harry.

"Obviously," said Mika who decided to speak for the first time. "Someone wanted to turn you against him. Maybe one of your friends."

"One of my friends?" asked Harry. "What are you talking about?"

"Maybe they were jealous of Darren," said Mika. "Maybe they wanted to break you two apart."

"I hadn't talked to Darren in 19 years," said Harry. "The only reason our paths crossed now was because of the case. If someone was trying to break us apart by doing this, their plan certainly back fired."

"Hang on," said Ron. "The first time your paths crossed was when Darren came to your house, and that was before he was even aware of the case."

"Wait a minute," said Mr. Crepsley. "Darren, why in hell were you there before Harry had even accused you?"

"I was going to visit him," said Darren. "I had to leave the mountain after Paris died and I had nowhere to go. So, I decided to see how Harry was doing."

"So, let me get this straight," said Vancha. "Darren, you decide to visit Harry for the first time in 19 years, and it happens to be during the same time Harry was going to see you anyway because of those murders?"

"Actually not exactly the same time," said Darren. "It took a few months for me to get to Harry's in the first place."

"Which was around the same time the murders occurred," said Harry. "I didn't suspect you until a few months later, which was when you came by my house."

"And if someone happened to notice Darren was coming," stated Mr. Crepsley. "And if that certain someone was jealous of him, then maybe they committed the murders and framed him, so by the time Darren came to your house, you would already suspect him and not want to be near him."

"That makes sense," said Darren.

"It can't be a coincidence that someone framed him at the same time that he was going to visit you," said Vancha.

"It still doesn't explain… how they got a hold of Darren's… DNA," said Harkat.

"Maybe they followed me?" said Darren. "I always spit when I am outside. I got the habit from Vancha."

Darren smiled at Vancha, and he smiled back, like if he was proud of a son.

"So you're saying they took your spit?" asked Harry.

"Maybe."

Mr. Crepsley grumbled.

"I still find it hard to believe that someone could have followed you, Darren. You would have noticed."

"Unless it was a vampire," said Ron.

"What are you trying to say?" said Mika.

"Maybe it's the other way around," said Ron. "Maybe a vampire was jealous of Harry, and when Darren left the mountain, they knew that's where he would go. So maybe they stole Darren's saliva and then framed him for murder so Harry wouldn't trust him."

"That's a possibility," said Darren.

"I think we should re trace your steps, Darren," said Mr. Crepsley. "We will follow along the trail you took when you left the mountain a few months ago and you'll show us the places where you spit. Maybe we'll see evidence that you were followed."

"Yeah," said Harry. "I agree. Let's do that."

"I'll stay here," said Mika. "You go along. Send me a message if you got any leads."

"Will do, Mika," said Mr. Crepsley as he, Vancha, Harkat, Darren, Harry, and Ron left the mountain to look for the evidence from the killer.

* * *

**Unknown POV**

The night was scary and the owls were hooting. Slowly, the hooded person walked into the forest and looked upon the woman for whom needed to be captured.

It had worked pretty well at first. The plan to frame Darren Shan and turn Harry Potter against him had worked, until Harry had decided to betray his people and help Darren. Yes, Darren had escaped, but it is almost a sure thing that Harry had helped, even if no one else was aware.

_I am almost sure that Harry, Darren, and the rest of their allies are going to come here to look for clues_ thought the hooded person. _And once they find this woman, they will figure out it was me that helped murder the four wizards and frame Darren. Harry will also figure out how one of his own friends betrayed him. I cannot let this happen._

Slowly, the hooded person sneaked behind the dreamy, blonde woman who was searching the forest ground.

"Oh, look," said the woman, to herself, as she took out these weird 3-D glasses and put them on. "Maybe this is the Crumbly-Horned Snorekack!"

As quickly as possible, the hooded person ran and tackled the blonde woman. She screamed as loud as she could, but no one could hear. The hooded person took, from the pocket, a white cloth and pressed it against the woman's mouth. Her glasses fell off as she struggled, but the hooded person would not let go.

The cloth was held onto the woman's mouth until she fell unconscious. Slowly, the woman was carried, by the kidnapper, away from the forest.

* * *

**Darren's POV**

Darren, with Harry on his back; Vancha, with Ron on his back; and Mr. Crepsley, with Harkat on his back, flitted away from Vampire Mountain. Once they flitted to a certain location, they stopped.

"Here is where Harkat and I were when I decided to visit Harry," said Darren as he pointed to a cave nearby.

"Maybe someone overheard you," said Harry.

"There's a forest right here," said Vancha. "He could have been hiding in plain sight and you would not have noticed."

"Let us look through the forest," stated Mr. Crepsley. "See if there is any evidence that a person walked through there or tried hiding there."

Slowly, everyone walked into the forest. As a precaution measure, Harry and Ron took out their wands.

They started spreading out in a 100 meter radius in the forest to see if there were any signs of life. They kept on searching in silence.

After about an hour, Darren was on the verge of giving up and searching in another area when…

"Over here!" said Vancha. "There is a sign of a struggle!"

Darren, along with everyone else, rushed over to the spot where Vancha was.

"What are you talking about?" asked Darren.

"Look around," said Vancha. "There are broken twigs everywhere, and the pile of leaves spread out right here means someone had unconsciously kicked it, as if they were running away from something."

"Or someone," finished Mr. Crepsley.

"That doesn't mean there was a struggle," said Harry. "Someone could have just been playing here and they kicked the leaves as a joke."

"I don't think so, Potter," said Vancha. "There are scratches on this tree, which means someone had tried freeing themselves by grabbing onto the tree."

"That is kind of farfetched," said Harry. "Don't you think?"

"Then what do you call this?" asked Mr. Crepsley as he pointed at a couple of loose objects on the ground.

"Call what?"

"Obviously," said Mr. Crepsley. "Whoever owned these objects dropped it as they were being kidnapped. There was definitely a fight here."

Harry walked over to him and saw the objects he was pointing at. It was a pair of spectrespecs and a copy of last month's edition of _The_ _Quibbler_.

Harry's mouth opened in shock.

"Oh my God," said Harry. "Luna…!"

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**Just fyi, I am getting ready to start the end soon, so if anyone has any ideas I can use, please tell me because I would love some ideas to make my story longer. If not, please review and tell me what you think and thanks to all who have already given reviews!**


	10. Looking for Clues

**Thanks to everyone who has submitted a review! The plot is about to get really juicy and the beginning of the end is about to start!**

* * *

**Harry's POV**

_They got Luna!_ thought Harry. _Whoever committed these crimes and framed Darren has now kidnapped Luna!_

Harry was freaking out. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't go to the ministry, because he couldn't tell them that he was working with the vampires, or even pursuing the case at all. It was up to Harry, himself, to find Luna.

"Ginny!" yelled Harry as he entered his house with Ron and the rest of the vampires and Little Person behind him.

"Harry," said Ginny as she came running down the stairs freaking out. "What's wrong?"

"It's Luna, she's been kidnapped!"

Ginny dropped the basket of clothes that she was holding.

"What?" said Ginny in shock. "What are you talking about? Luna? Is she… how is she…?"

"We dunno," said Darren as he walked into the house. "There was a sign of a fight, and things were dropped everywhere. According to Harry, they belonged to Luna."

"Darren?" said Ginny as she looked at Darren, surprised that he's even in her house. "You, but what… How were you…what happened?"

"We were investigating who framed Darren," said Harry. "And we were looking in locations Darren had been, and in one of them, there was a sign of a fight, and all of Luna's stuff was thrown on the ground."

"It doesn't mean she was kidnapped."

"I am almost positive," said Mr. Crepsley. "There were signs of a kidnapping there."

Ginny was speechless.

"I…" she said. "I'll go call Hermione and tell her what happened."

Ginny left the room immediately.

"What are we going to do?" asked Harry.

"I think we should notify your ministry," said Darren. "Tell them what happened."

"No!"

Surprisingly, it wasn't just Harry that said it; it was him, Mr. Crepsley, and Vancha.

"Um," hesitated Harry as he was surprised of the outburst by the vampires. "I told them I closed the case. I can't be investigating it, and plus, you were a suspect, Darren. If we notify them you can, and probably will, get arrested again."

"Don't you think it is worth the risk?" said Darren. "Considering one of your best friends has been kidnapped by someone who murdered four people."

"What can they do, though?" asked Mr. Crepsley. "What if this is an inside job? Then you are letting the kidnapper know that we are onto him."

"What will we do then?" asked Ron. "This is Luna! I know she is a bit weird, and kind of freaky, and she believes all these myths of…"

"Do you have a point?" asked Vancha.

"My point is," said Ron. "We need to find her. Whatever way possible!"

"And it may have to include notifying your ministry," said Darren.

"No," said Mr. Crepsley. "We can find her ourselves."

"How?" asked Harkat.

"Well first," said Mr. Crepsley. "We have to find out why on earth she was in that forest in the first place, and what happen there that made someone kidnap her."

* * *

**Mutual POV**

Ron went to go console Hermione while Mr. Crepsley, Vancha, and Harkat flitted to Vampire Mountain to tell Mika and Arrow what happened.

While this happened, Harry and Darren disapparated to Xenophilius Lovegood's house to tell him what happened and ask him why Luna was in the forest when she was attacked.

They walked over to the weirdest and strangest looking house in the area and knocked on the door. Right when they did that, a thought occurred to both of them.

The last time that they were there was when they were investigating the riddle that explained how to destroy Mr. Tiny. It seemed like so long ago, especially after the events that have happened.

Xenophilius opened the door quickly and took a good look at each of them.

"Ah," he said. "Harry Potter. Darren Shan. I have not seen you in the past 19 years. What am I due for to expect your acquaintance?"

"Well," stared Harry. "We…"

"Look at that magnificent rainbow!" interrupted Xenophilius as he stepped past both of them. "Isn't it one of the greatest things this Earth has to offer? A stream of colors shooting in the sky! Marvelous!"

Harry and Darren looked into the sky. There was no rainbow. Just a blue sky with a couple of clouds.

"Um," said Darren. "Harry…"

Harry looked at Darren. Then it hit him that he was a vampire and he would die if exposed to sunlight for a long period of time.

"Oh," he said. "Right. Mr. Lovegood, can we come inside?"

"Inside, you say?" said Xenophilius as he looked at the men as if he was unaware that they were there.

"Sure thing!" he said. "Come in! Come in!"

Xenophilius gestured for them to go inside, and then he followed.

"Sorry," he said. "Rainbows are a great joy of mine. They give me pleasure that I have never experienced. Can you think of any pleasure that is better than looking at rainbows?"

"I can think of one or two," smiled Darren. Harry kicked him in the shin, not wanting to offend the old man.

"So," said Xenophilius who didn't hear Darren. "What can I do for you two?"

"Yes, Mr. Lovegood," started Harry. "We were just wondering if… if… um… if you knew where Luna was."

Harry held back at telling him that his daughter had been kidnapped. He wanted to know, first, what he already knew.

"Why, yes I do," smiled Xenophilius.

Darren lifted his head in shock.

"Where is she then?

"She is out in search of the Crumble-Horned Snorekack," stated Xenophilius as if it was an obvious fact.

"Wow," said Darren annoyed. "Not that again."

"You know, boy," said Xenophilius getting mad. "If you were more open minded, you would have more joy in life and not be a tight ass, old buffoon."

"What did you call me?" said Darren as he got up, livid.

"Darren," said Harry who also got up. "Calm down!"

Darren sat back down, but with an angry look on his face.

"Where did she go, Mr. Lovegood?" asked Harry.

"Out and about," responded Xenophilius. "She is searching in many different places to find it. It is a very difficult thing to discover and there is no set place that she is searching."

"Do you know where exactly she is now?" asked Harry.

"As I just said," repeated Xenophilius who started to get annoyed. "There is no set place that she is searching. I dunno exactly where she is, but that is part of the quest for the Crumble-Horned Snorekack."

"When did she leave?" asked Darren.

"A few months ago," Xenophilius responded. "She is due to come back in a week or so. Now, what's the reason for all these questions? What is it you want with my daughter that is so essential you threaten to disturb her quest for the Crumble-Horned Snorekack?"

"Well," said Darren. "The reason is because your daughter's been…"

"…wanted," interrupted Harry. "My wife, Ginny, has been wanting Luna to come to dinner for ages. We have not seen her for a while and we wish to spend time with her."

"That makes sense," smiled Xenophilius. "You are, without a doubt, some of Luna's best friends. When she gets back, I'll tell her to give you a call."

"Thanks, Mr. Lovegood," said Harry. "We'll get out of your hair now."

"Nonsense!" insisted Xenophilius. "I would be delighted if you two stayed for dinner."

"It's 2:00 in the afternoon," stated Darren.

"Lunch then," said Xenophilius. "If you are so keen with time, then stay for lunch."

"We would," said Harry. "But we really need to get back. My wife is expecting me to come soon. Thanks anyway."

"No problem," he said. "I'll let my daughter know you came by."

"Thank you!"

Once he said that, Harry and Darren left the house and disapparated back home.

"So," started Harry as he entered his house with Darren. "At least we know why she was there in the first place."

"Why did you stop me from telling him that she was kidnapped?"

"I didn't want to freak him out," answered Harry. "His daughter was already kidnapped once, and she even died before. I could not tell him that she was kidnapped _again_!"

"He's her father!" said Darren. "He has the right to know."

"And we'll tell him," said Harry. "But not yet."

It was obvious, by the look on his face, that Darren didn't approve.

"Hey boys," said Ginny as she came down the stairs. "Where have you been?"

"To talk to Xenophilius," said Harry. "We wanted to see why Luna was in the forest in the first place."

"And why was she?"

"To look for that Crappy-Horny Snorkacky thingy," said Darren.

"That doesn't really explain much," said Ginny. "She's been looking for that since we were kids."

"Yeah," said Harry. "But I have a theory. We know that Luna was looking for the Crumble-Horned Snorekack, but what if she witnessed something worth dying for? What if she witnessed the person framing Darren while he was doing so?"

"Why wouldn't he kill her then and there?" asked Darren.

"Maybe she didn't know what was going on," said Harry. "Xenophilius said she had started her quest months ago. It was probably around the same time you were framed. Maybe the framer didn't think she posed much of a threat, because she was so intent on looking for the Snorekack that she didn't pay attention to what was going on."

"Then why kidnap her now?"

"Maybe he thought she posed a threat now," said Harry. "Now that it has been publicly known, the kidnapper must have figured that Luna would hear about the murders and how a vampire was suspected. He was probably afraid that she would put 2 and 2 together."

"Or maybe," said Darren. "The kidnapper knew that you two were friends, and that she would tell you what she saw."

Another thought came to Harry.

"You have a point. Whoever kidnapped her had framed you. Whoever he is wanted to turn me against you. He had worked so hard on it, and then when Luna saw what she saw, he was afraid she would tell me what happened and then I would put 2 and 2 together!"

"But," said Ginny. "Why wouldn't he kidnap her at the time? Why wait many months?"

"Unless," said Harry. "He didn't know who she was at the time! That's why he didn't think she posed as much of a threat. He must realize she was a friend of mine after he let her go. That's why he waited so many months. He couldn't find her until now!"

"But everyone in the wizarding world knows that you two are friends," said Ginny.

"Unless it wasn't a wizard," said Darren.

Right when Darren said that, a bone chilled in Harry's spine.

"Maybe one of my people did this," said Darren.

"You mean a vampire?"

"Yeah."

"We need to alert Mr. Crepsley and them," said Harry. "Send him one of those mental messages. Tell him my theory."

"I can't do that," said Darren. "I cannot have a conversation though telepathic messages. I can only send brief messages for it to work."

"Then send him one saying we have a theory," said Harry. "And then let's go to Vampire Mountain."

Darren closed his eyes and sent Mr. Crepsley a mental signal.

"Okay, it's done."

"Let's go then," said Harry.

"Wait," interrupted Ginny. "Ron and Hermione should be here soon. They want to help find Luna."

"Just tell them my theory," said Harry. "And then tell them that Darren and I went to Vampire Mountain and that we'll be back soon."

"I guess," said Ginny is a sad voice. "Please just find her!"

"I will," said Harry as he gave Ginny a soft kiss on the lips.

Harry grabbed Darren, left the house, and then disapparated to Vampire Mountain.

* * *

Harry and Darren entered the mountain, and then walked over to the Halls of Princes where Vancha, Mr. Crepsley, Harkat, Mika, and Arrow were.

"I got your message, Darren," said Mr. Crepsley. "Now, what is this theory you have?"

Harry told the vampires what he thought may have happened. He told them everything, including why it may be a vampire.

"If it is our people," said Arrow. "Who could it be?"

"Is there anyone from the mountain… that left around the same time… Darren did?" asked Harkat.

"Let me look in the Stone of Blood," said Vancha as he walked over to the old and worn out stone.

Vancha pressed his fingers against it and closed his eyes.

After a few minutes he let go.

"Only one vampire left close to when you left, Darren," said Vancha.

"Who?"

"Seba Nile," he said. "He left 36 hours after you did."

Darren and Mr. Crepsley's mouth dropped open.

"You really think Seba framed me?" asked Darren.

"No way," insisted Mr. Crepsley. "Seba is not like that! He would never do that!"

"Where is he now?" asked Mika. "He isn't here."

"Let me check the stone again," said Vancha as he pressed his fingertips to the Stone of Blood.

"He is at the same location that he's been in for the past few months."

"Which is where?"

"A forest," Vancha stated. "The same forest that we were just at."

"You don't think he's dead?" asked Darren.

"No," said Mr. Crepsley. "His mental signals are strong as a whistle. They would be gone if he was dead."

"If he is in the forest and he's not dead," started Darren. "Then he must be the one that kidnapped Luna and framed me!"

"Let's find him then!" yelled Harry.

* * *

Vancha, Mr. Crepsley, Harkat, Darren, and Harry left the mountain and went back to the forest where Luna was kidnapped.

Mr. Crepsley tracked Seba's location to a cave nearby. They each had weapons at the ready for protection. They slowly crawled into the dark cave.

"_Lumos!_" said Harry as his wand tip lit up.

They slowly walked in the cave until they saw a body lying on the ground.

"Wait," whispered Mr. Crepsley as people started to walk closer to the body. "There could be someone deeper in the cave."

"I'll find out," said Harry.

"_Humanum Revilio!"_

The wand scanned the interior of the cave, but there was no sign of anybody else there.

"All clear."

As he said that, Darren and Vancha walked up to the body and saw that it was the unconscious, but fairly alive, Seba Nile.

"He's out cold," said Vancha as he felt Seba's face.

"I'll take care of it," said Harry as he pointed his wand at Seba.

"_Enervate!_"

Seba suddenly awoke, gasping for breath. He saw Harry right in front of him, but then he turned his face over to Mr. Crepsley.

"Seba!" said Mr. Crepsley in a worrisome voice. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Larten!" said Seba as he grabbed his shirt. "You are here! Thank you!"

It was definitely obvious that Mr. Crepsley was worried about Seba. He _had_ been his mentor after all.

"Seba," said Vancha. "What the hell happened?"

"I had left the mountain," explained Seba. "To get some fresh air. I was following the same route that Darren was going on when I realized that someone else was following him too."

"Someone else?" asked Darren. "Who?"

"I could not see who it was," Seba said. "But they were laughing."

"They?"

"Yes," said Seba. "It was more than one person. I decided to follow them to see what they were doing, but then they spotted me."

"What happened after that?" asked Mr. Crepsley.

"They pointed something at me."

"Pointed what?" asked Darren.

"The same contraction that happens to be in the hand of the man standing in front of me," said Seba.

Everyone looked at Harry and at the wand he was holding.

"My wand?" said Harry. "You mean someone pointed a wand at you?"

"Yeah," he said. "And that is the last thing I remember."

"Someone must have attacked you when they realized you were following them," said Harry.

"And if they used magic," said Darren. "It can't have been a vampire."

"It was one of your people, Potter," said Mr. Crepsley.

Harry had to accept that what he was saying was true. It was not a vampire after all. Someone from the wizarding world, someone that Harry knew personally, had murdered four people and framed Darren…

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**Please give a review and tell me what you think! If there are any ideas you have to put in my story, this is your last chance to tell me. I plan to start the end in my next chapter and once I start it, I won't be able to add anything else! So, maybe if you have some good ideas, I can throw them in my next chapter before I start the ending.**


	11. Confronting the Killers

**Harry's POV**

Harry now had to accept that fact that someone he knew had framed Darren in order to break them apart. But who? Who is he close friends with that would murder four people? Who would stoop down to that level and kill just to be close with Harry?

Mr. Crepsley and Vancha took Seba back to Vampire Mountain while Harry and Darren went back home. They were stumped. Whoever planned this whole mess had achieved their goal. They murdered four people and they framed Darren. Plus, they kidnapped Luna and will most likely kill her any moment. She could be dead already.

Harry couldn't even think about it. If Luna died, there would be no bringing her back. This is not like the last time she died. There can be no usage of the Resurrection Stone. If Luna dies, she will be gone forever.

Harry was so pissed at himself for letting this happen. He blamed himself for not catching the perpetrator. He got so mad that, once he got home, he knocked everything on the table down.

"Harry," said Darren. "Just please calm down."

"How can I calm down?" yelled Harry frantically. "These bastards murdered four people and are about to murder a fifth, and I am not even close as to finding out who they are!"

"Yeah," said Darren. "But throwing your stuff on the ground won't do us any good. We have to think!"

Harry tried his best to think of a solution, but none came.

"Daddy!" said Albus as he entered the door with James, Lily, and Ginny. "I have not seen you in a while. I am about to go back to Hogwarts and when that happens I won't see you for months!"

"I'm sorry, Albus," said Harry. "I have just been so caught up with work. We'll spend some time together. I promise."

"It better be soon," said Ginny. "They're leaving tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" asked Harry for it came as a surprise to him.

"Yes, tomorrow," smiled Ginny. "You have been so caught up with work you are forgetting about your kids."

"I am trying to find Luna!" said Harry.

"Luna?" asked James. "Why are you trying to find Aunt Luna? What happened?"

Harry hesitated. He did not want to freak out his kids by telling them Luna was kidnapped, but he couldn't lie to them either.

"Nothing happened," smiled Harry. "I just need to talk to her and she is off on one of her little adventures."

"Oh, good," smiled James.

"Okay kids," said Ginny. "Wash up for dinner!"

James, Albus, and Lily left the room to wash up.

"Are you two going to be staying?" asked Ginny.

"I guess," said Harry. "There is not much else we can do, but I still don't like the idea of doing nothing while Luna is out there somewhere."

"We'll look for her," said Darren. "Just not on an empty stomach."

The kids came down five minutes later and they had a nice family dinner, with Darren as the guest. Half way through, though, Darren closed his eyes and held his head.

"Uh," started Darren. "Harry, can I speak to you for a moment?"

Harry got up from the table and the two of them left the room.

"I just got a telepathic message from Mr. Crepsley," said Darren. "He said that we need to hurry to Vampire Mountain pronto. He said it is an emergency."

Harry nodded without asking any questions.

"Ginny," said Harry as he walked back into the room. "Darren and I need to leave. I'm so sorry we have to leave this early."

"It's fine," frowned Ginny. "As long as you, uh, do what you need to do."

Ginny got up from her seat and hugged Harry,

"I'll be a lot happier," whispered Ginny so her kids couldn't hear. "When you find Luna and this is all over with."

"I will," said Harry as he kissed her.

Harry walked outside with Darren, grabbed his arm, and then disapparated to Vampire Mountain.

* * *

**Mutual POV**

It took a little while for Harry and Darren to get to Vampire Mountain, but they did in the end. Once they got in the mountain and entered the Halls of Princes, they were surprised to see that there were some guests already there.

"Moody?" asked Harry as he saw his old professor in the middle of the hall. "Kingsley? Tonks? What are you doing here?"

"We are covering your ass, Potter," said Moody harshly. "You let Darren go free after he murdered four wizards!"

"I was told to!" said Harry who was somewhat telling the truth. "And he didn't murder them anyway!"

"Harry," said Tonks. "You helped him escape. We know you did. And all the evidence says he is the murderer."

"He is being framed, Tonks," said Harry.

"You still aided in the escape of a convict," said Moody.

"No," said Harry. "I was told to drop the case. You can ask the Minister of Magic himself."

Everyone turned to Kingsley.

"I told you that," said Kingsley, "after Darren had already escaped. You had already aided his escape by then."

"Look," interrupted Vancha. "What is it you guys want? You could have easily gone to Harry's house to berate him. Why was the point of coming here?"

"To re arrest Darren," said Moody. "I never liked that kid. He murdered four wizards and he must pay for his crime."

"Whatever happened to dropping the case?" asked Harry. "That's what you told me, Kingsley."

"That is before we found out of your aiding of a fugitive, Harry," said Kingsley. "I'm sorry, but we will have to arrest you too."

Harry's heart started pounding.

"No," interjected Darren. "You can't arrest Harry. He had nothing to do with it. I escaped on my own!"

"Then why is he with you right now?" asked Moody.

Darren didn't have an answer.

"You will NOT be arresting, Darren," said Mr. Crepsley. "He is one of, if not the most well respected vampire in the world. He did not commit these crimes and I believe him. You wanted to drop the case because you feared of starting a war. Well, believe me, you arrest my assistant and it WILL be war!"

"Larten!" said Darren in shock.

"I mean it," yelled Mr. Crepsley. "You will not be taking him into custody."

"What happened then?" asked Tonks. "What is your side of the story, Darren?"

"I had gone to visit Harry a few months ago," explained Darren. "Someone had been following me, although I didn't know it at the time. I think they took my saliva when I spit on the ground several times. Then, they murdered four wizards and planted my spit on the wombs to make it look like I did it. They did it so Harry would turn against me!"

"He does have a point," said Tonks. "This man saved all of our lives 19 years ago. I think we should give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Bull shit!" said Moody. "I don't buy it."

"It doesn't…matter," said Harkat. "You will… not be arresting Darren, unless you want to deal… with us."

"What are we going to do, then?" asked Tonks.

"How about we go and find Luna!" said Harry.

"Find Luna?" asked Tonks. "What are you talking about?"

"Luna Lovegood has been kidnapped," said Harry. "By the same person who murdered the four wizards and framed Darren."

"What!"

"Yes," said Harry. "If Darren really committed this crime, he would have kidnapped Luna, and I have been with him the entire time and can vouch for his whereabouts."

"Where is Luna then?" asked Kingsley.

"I dunno," said Harry. "We have been trying to find her, but with no luck."

"I can get the ministry to look for her," said Kingsley. "I can get the whole wizarding world on alert."

"No," said Harry. "We think whoever did this may be someone I am close to. We don't wanna alert him."

"What are we going to do then?" asked Darren.

"I dunno," said Harry. "But trust me, we will find her."

* * *

For hours Harry, Darren, the 3 wizards, and the rest of the Vampire Council talked about strategy to find Luna.

"Where do you think the kidnapper would have taken her?" asked Vancha.

"Somewhere in the wizarding world probably," said Mr. Crepsley.

"Actually," said Harry. "I have been starting to think that she was taken somewhere in the muggle world. It is the last place we would think to look, so maybe the kidnapper took her there."

"Or maybe he already killed her," scruffed Moody.

"Alastor!" said Tonks.

"What?" asked Moody. "It's the truth."

"Look," said Darren. "There must be something we're missing! We have to think on our feet! It is the only way we'll find her."

Everyone started thinking hard.

Almost as if it was a burst of lightning, a thought came to Harry.

"Hey," he said. "I've got an idea."

Everyone looked at him.

"The only reason the kidnapper has done all of this is because of me. He tried breaking up Darren and me, and now he's kidnapped Luna to stop her from telling me what she knows."

"So?" asked Vancha.

"So," explained Harry. "He knows who I am, so he obviously hid her in a place he knows I would NEVER go back to in a million years."

"And what place is that?" asked Darren.

"Number 12," said Harry. "Grimmauld Place."

* * *

Harry and Darren entered Grimmauld Place on their own. Kingsley, Moody, and Tonks went back to the ministry to file a report on what happened to Luna; while Harkat, Mr. Crepsley, and Vancha, on the other hand, decided to stay outside the door of Grimmauld Place so if anyone tried escaping, they would put a stop to it, (Harry put an Anti-Disapparational Jinx on the house before they entered).

Harry entered with his wand at the ready, and Darren came with his sword in his hand and 2 knives in his back pocket.

Harry and Darren looked through the whole downstairs, but it was vacant.

"_Humanum Revilio_!" said Harry as he pointed his wand upstairs.

"There are 4 people upstairs," Harry said after his wand scanned it.

Darren started to get a little worried, but so was Harry. This was the moment. This was the moment to finally see with their own eyes the criminals that murdered four people, kidnapped Luna, and framed Darren.

Harry tiptoed upstairs with Darren behind him. There was a door up ahead that was cracked open. Harry leaned forward slowly and peaked inside.

From, what he could see, a blonde woman was sitting, unconsciously, in a chair.

Harry opened the door all the way and saw, with his own eyes, the scene before him.

Luna was sitting in a chair, apparently sleeping. Her hands were tied up behind the chair, her legs were tied to the bottom, and she had a piece of duct tape strapped across her mouth.

"Cover me," said Harry to Darren.

Harry walked inside with Darren at the rear. There appeared to be no one else in the room, except for Luna.

Harry took off the tape and untied the rope. Then, he pointed his wand at her.

"_Enervate!_"

Luna suddenly awoke.

"Harry?" whispered Luna as she looked at him. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Luna," cried Harry as tears came out of his eyes. "It's me. Don't worry. You're safe now."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," said a voice that entered the room.

Harry looked behind him and saw three masked figures. He stepped in front of Luna and pointed his wand at them.

"If you want to get at her, you'll have to go through me," said Harry bravely.

"Me too," said Darren as he stepped in front of Harry.

"How about we take all three of you," said a woman's voice from behind one of the masks.

"Come give it a try," said Harry.

One of the masked figures pointed their wand at Harry and Darren.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

A jet of green light shot from the wand, but Darren was too quick. He flitted out of the way and the green light hit the wall.

"You're going to kill us now?" asked Harry. "First you murdered four people, then you framed Darren for it, then you kidnap Luna, now you're going to kill all three of us?"

"Sounds about right," said a man's voice from behind the mask.

"_Expelliarmus_!" yelled Harry at one of the masked figures as they fell to the ground, disarmed.

"Darren" said Harry. "Send Crepsley a message!"

The other masked figures shot a spell at Harry and he fell to the ground. The other figure was walking over to Luna to strangle her.

"_Stupefy!_"

The masked figure fell to the ground. Now only one was left.

Darren, whose eyes had been closed for a few seconds to send Mr. Crepsley a telepathic message to come over here, ran and tackled the only masked figure left standing, but he got back up pretty quickly.

Darren swiped his sword at the masked figure. The sword sliced his arm.

"_Crucio!_" said the masked figure that was disarmed before.

Darren fell to the ground screaming. Finally, they stopped the spell and got ready for another one.

"_Avada…!_"

Someone, with the speed quicker than a human's, ran and tackled the masked man.

"You frame my assistant," stated Mr. Crepsley. "Now you want to kill him?"

"_Stupefy!_" yelled the other masked man standing.

The spell struck Mr. Crepsley and he flew to the other side of the room.

Vancha and Harkat entered the room, but the masked villains were ready for them.

"_Stupefy!_"

The spells hit both of them and they went flying.

"_Impedimenta!_" yelled Harry as he jumped up from behind the chair.

The spell hit one of the masked figures. Again, there was one left standing.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

"_Expelliarmus!_"

The green spell met the red. The spells collided together and started reflecting across the room.

Darren ran with the speed of a vampire and got Luna out of harm's way.

"Let go!" yelled Harry.

"Yeah," said the masked man. "'Let go' my ass. I have come too far to give up now!"

The 2 wizards fought hard, but it looked like the masked figure couldn't hold on much more.

Harry struck a little harder and that was all the masked man could take. He let go of his connection and the jet of red light Harry sent struck him in the chest, and he fell over.

The three masked villains were now out of the fight.

_This is it_ thought Harry. _Now I can finally look at the face of the people who caused all of this._

Darren was thinking the same thing.

_I can finally look in the eye at the people who framed me for murder._

Harry and Darren walked over to the masked figures and took off their masks. When they saw the faces of the killers who murdered four people, kidnapped Luna, and framed Darren, it nearly shocked both of them to death.

It was Ron, Hermione, and Ginny…

_**To Be Concluded in the next and FINAL chapter…**_

* * *

**One more chapter to go folks! As I said in the first chapter, this is the LAST story I am doing for the Harry Shan and Darren Potter Saga. This way it will be a nice trilogy of stories. My next chapter will be the last one of the trilogy and I am going to want it to be the best, so it may take a little while. I started writing the first story almost 2 years ago, so it is kind of sad that this will be my last chapter.**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!**


	12. The Finale

**I, hereby, bring to you the final chapter of the "Harry Shan and Darren Potter" Saga…**

* * *

**Mutual POV**

Harry collapsed on the floor as he saw the unconscious faces of the three people that he has been closest to for nearly all his life, the three people who had been like his family; and yet here they lay, unconscious, after killing four people, framing Darren, kidnapping Luna, and attempting to kill Harry himself.

Darren helped Harry up from the ground.

"Harry," he said. "Get up. Are you alright?"

"I…" Harry stuttered. "I…don't…but…"

Harry couldn't finish his sentence. He couldn't even think of what to say. What can you say when you find out that your family is guilty of murder?

"I…don't…" started Harry. "…understand."

Darren looked equally as shocked. Never would he have believed that the people who framed him were Ron, Ginny, and Hermione.

Ron started stirring. He slowly opened his eyes and examined the scene before him. As if an electric shock hit him, he jumped up and grabbed his wand.

"_Expelliarmus!_" yelled Luna as the spell hit him and he fell over, again, disarmed.

"Ron!" yelled Harry. "Don't move!"

Harry ran over to him and looked him straight in the face; tears came out of his eyes.

"What the hell!" yelled Harry. "Who are you! The Ron I know would never have done what you did! Who the hell are you?"

"Harry!" yelled Darren from across the room. "Watch…"

The rest of what Darren said was tuned out because someone clubbed Harry on the back of his head with something very hard, and the lights went out in his eyes.

* * *

After what felt like hours, Harry awoke. He found himself strapped down to a bed. He could barely move. He twisted his head slightly to the side and he could see Darren in the same predicament: strapped and trust to a bed.

"Awake are you, love?"

Harry could barely see the shape of his own wife, Ginny, right above him with a long steak knife in her hand.

"Ginny?" said Harry. "What the hell is going on?"

Ginny chuckled.

"You should know, Harry," she said. "What is going on, you say? Well I think it would be obvious that you just discovered our plot, and now we're here to silence you."

"Your plot?" asked Harry. "What are you talking about? This does not make any sense!"

"Oh sure it does, sweetie," Ginny said as she cackled maliciously. "It makes perfect sense. You kept telling me that this was a life and death mission and you had to risk it in order to save your friend. Well, I would have to venture a guess and say that, for you, this is the "death" part."

"Ginny," said Harry desperately. "This isn't you! What's the matter with you? Why are you doing this? It doesn't make any sense that you are the culprit."

"It doesn't?" asked Hermione who just entered the room. She, also, didn't sound like herself. Her voice was much higher pitch and more "evil" like.

"It doesn't make sense to you that we, your true best friends, your family, are the ones that set up all of this so as to frame Darren and destroy his life?"

Harry thought about it for a moment.

"No," he said. "It doesn't!"

"Hermione," Darren said speaking for the first time. "What's going on? How could you have done this to me? After all we went through 19 years ago? I saved your friggen life!"

Hermione bursted out laughing.

"You saved MY life?" said Hermione. "Bull shit! The only thing you did is steal my best friend and make him love you and only you!"

"What are you talking about Hermione?" asked Harry. "Just because I care for Darren doesn't mean I care less for you!"

"Save us your crap, Harry," said Ron as he, too, entered the room.

"Ron," said Harry. "What have you done?"

"Stopped Darren from stealing you away from us."

"Stealing him?" asked Darren. "How the hell have I stolen him? I hadn't even seen him in the past 19 years?"

"And yet when you first saw him he was all over you," said Ron. "Complaining at how he missed you and shit."

"That is not true!" yelled Harry. "Ron, you of all people know that. I did not even trust him at first. I finally trusted him because I wanted to prove his innocence. If you had not even done what you did, I probably wouldn't have given him a thought!"

"You're lying, Potter," said Ron.

Harry thought that was kind of strange. Since when has Ron referred to Harry as "Potter"?

"You missed Darren," said Ron. "Didn't you?"

"I missed him, yes," answered Harry. "But I didn't want…"

"Exactly!" yelled Ron. "You missed him. That's all that matters. And then we find out Darren was on his way to see you. We couldn't let that happen!"

"Wait," said Darren who had just thought of something. "How did you know I was coming? Whoever had framed me had followed me. How did you know I was coming if you were in the wizarding world?"

Ron, Ginny, and Hermione looked at each other, but didn't answer the question. All they did was smile.

"Okay!" yelled Harry. "Enough of this! Where is Luna? What did you do with her?"

"Disposed of her properly," smiled Hermione.

Harry looked back shockingly.

"You killed her?"

Hermione smiled her wicked smile again.

"How did you do it?" asked Darren. "How were you able to frame me? Did you really steal my spit?"

Ron laughed out loud.

"You guys really are morons!" said Ron. "I knew Harry was going to test that saliva eventually. So when we murdered those bodies, we made a clay-mation mouth. I stole vampire saliva from St. Mungos. They test all sorts of crap there. I implanted some of that saliva on the on the mouth we made and used it to make those fatal wounds, wounds that I knew vampires would make. Then I took that same saliva and implanted it on a glass and swapped it out for Darren's the night he came for dinner."

Harry's eyes widened.

"You see, Harry," Ginny said. "That saliva you tested wasn't even Darren's to begin with. Just a normal vampire's."

Darren was in shock at the revelation.

"You went through all of that just to frame me?"

"It was to stop you from stealing our best friend," said Ron. "To take back what is truly ours."

"And in doing so," stated Harry. "You killed four people."

"To get what you want," said Ron. "Some things must be sacrificed."

Harry realized what he meant and remained silent.

"Where is Luna?" asked Darren hoping to find out what happened to her.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all laughed.

"Why do you wanna know?" asked Hermione.

"What happened with Vancha and Mr. Crepsley?" asked Darren. "What happened to Harkat? What did you do with my friends?"

"You mean we aren't your friends?" asked Hermione sounding hurt.

"Cut the act, Hermione!" said Harry. "What did you do with them?"

"They are in the same predicament that you are in," said Ginny.

"Why did you go after Luna in the first place?" asked Harry who wondered this. "What did attacking her have anything to do with framing Darren?"

"She saw us," said Hermione. "She saw Ron steal the saliva from St. Mungos. She realized it was vampire saliva. She didn't make much of it at first, but then when you decided to betray us and find out who framed Darren, we knew that you would talk to Luna eventually and that she would tell you what she saw. Then you would put 2 and 2 together."

"Looks like we already did that without your help," said Darren.

"Enough from you," said Ron as he strapped a piece of duct tape onto Darren's mouth.

"Just one more question," said Harry.

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny sat back and waited.

"What did you think would happen once it was all over?"

"That things would be back to how they normally were," said Ron.

"Things have always been how they normally were!" yelled Harry. "You guys are my best friends. Nothing has ever changed! I don't understand anything that's happening!"

"You wouldn't, Potter."

_There goes the "Potter" phrase again,_ thought Harry.

"You tricked all of us into thinking you hated Darren," said Ron. "That time when we went to his sister's house knowing he was there, you betrayed us and formed an alliance with him."

"I was helping him!" yelled Harry. "He was innocent. It had nothing to do with you! Plus, you were the one that told me he was there, remember?"

"I sent my people there in order for us to catch him," explained Ron. "I did it so we could get rid of him for good. They put the security alarm up around the house, not Annie. After they saw the cops leave that place, they alerted me."

"_Your_ people?" asked Harry. "Are you talking about the Aurors? Right after you told me that the alarm went off you said that you stationed an Auror there just in case."

A thought suddenly struck Harry that he did not think about before.

"That's a lie," said Harry. "If you would have stationed an Auror there I would have known. There was no Auror in that city."

Ron looked away awkwardly, as if he got caught doing something bad.

"Who was in that city, Ron?" asked Harry. "Both Hermione and Ginny were with me when that happened. Who was the person that alerted you when the alarm went off?"

Ron seemed to be struggling internally, as if he was fighting an inner monster.

Ron collapsed to the floor.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled as she ran to help him.

"_Stupefy!_"

Hermione was lifted off her feet and blasted across the room.

Ron struggled to get up, himself, and he revealed the wand he had in his right hand.

"Harr...y," said Ron through clinched teeth. The voice that came out seemed more like Ron than the one who's been talking.

Harry looked straight at Ron.

"Help…not…me," struggled Ron.

"_Crucio!_" yelled Ginny as she pointed her wand at Ron. Ron slithered and screamed in pain.

"Ginny!" yelled Harry. "Stop this now!"

"Ron doesn't know what he's saying," said Ginny who started freaking out.

Harry didn't understand what was going on. Ron, out of nowhere, looked like he was having a heart attack and he fell to the ground. And then he stunned his wife and is being tortured by his sister? This does not make any sense.

Darren realized that Ginny was turned away. So he took this advantage and was able to rip his arm up a little through what was binding him there. It wasn't any normal rope. It must be strong rope that can bind strong creatures like vampires.

Darren was able to free his right arm. He tried using it to rip everything else that was binding him, but to no luck. He decided, first, to take the tape off his mouth.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Darren to Harry. "Why on Earth is Ginny torturing Ron, and why is Ron acting that way. It seems like he is trying to fight someone from controlling him."

_That's it!_ thought Harry.

"He's under an imperious curse!" yelled Harry in excitement. "That's why he's acting that way! Someone put him, all of them, under an imperious curse and used them to frame you, Darren so if we happened to catch them, it would be them to take the blame!"

"Figured it out, haven't you?" laughed Ginny as she stopped torturing Ron and turned her wand over to Harry.

"Ginny stop this," said Harry. "You can fight it! Fight the person controlling you. Fight Ginny! Fight!"

Ginny, however, didn't fight. She pointed her wand straight at Harry.

"_Avada Ked…_"

Suddenly, three people ran into the room and shot three, quick, stunning spells. Ginny fell to the ground before she could finish the curse.

One of the saviors pointed his wand and the ropes binding Harry and Darren were lifted.

"You all right, Potter?" asked Moody.

"Yes," said Harry as he got up. "I'm fine."

Tonks ran and hugged Harry.

"When we realized what had happened we got the Aurors and came here. We saw that you and Darren were held captive, so we were waiting for the right moment to attack."

"Good thing we saved you when we did," said Kingsley. "Otherwise who knows what these lunatics would have done."

"They aren't lunatics!" said Harry. "They're under an imperious curse! Whoever framed Darren was using them as puppets and as bait just in case they got caught."

"Get the Accidental Magical Reversal Squad in here," ordered Kingsley. "They'll undo the enchantments placed on Mrs. Potter and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

"Do I have to do everything myself?" said Moody as he pointed his wand at Ron, Hermione, and Ginny and whispered a spell.

A ghost like fragrance left the body and all three of them slowly got up, stirring.

"Oh my gosh!" yelled Hermione. "What happened? What did we do?"

"Calm down, Hermione," said Harry.

"Oh Harry!" yelled Hermione as she embraced him. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to do any of the things I did! It wasn't me! Please PLEASE forgive me!

"It's okay, Hermione," laughed Harry.

"No it's not!" Hermione was crying. "I almost killed you!"

"But you didn't," Darren said as he chuckled.

"Oh, Darren!" cried Hermione as she embraced Darren.

"Harry!" cried Ginny as she, too, hugged him.

"Can we finish this cozy catch up later!" yelled Moody. "There is still someone out there with a grudge against you!"

Moody was right. Harry and Darren couldn't rest. Obviously someone had put an imperious curse on Hermione, Ron, and Ginny and whoever that was is responsible for four deaths, and for framing Darren.

* * *

It turns out Luna had been tied up again in another room. Mr. Crepsley, Vancha, and Harkat were strapped down also. They freed them and all returned to Harry's house for a bite to eat.

"So," said Mr. Crepsley. "Are we going to talk about who it was that framed Darren or not?"

"If we had any clue," replied Darren. "We would, but who could it be?"

"Do you guys remember anything?" asked Harry to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. "Can you tell us anything about the people who bewitched you?"

"It's all pretty fuzzy," said Ginny as she rubbed her temple.

"What's the last thing you remember?" asked Vancha.

"We were at the ministry," said Hermione.

"You were?"

"Yeah," said Ron. "That's right. You two were meeting me for lunch. And then we were about to leave when it all went dark."

"That must have been when you were cursed," said Mr. Crepsley.

"Who could have…cursed you?" asked Harkat.

Harry thought back to something Ron said when he was under the imperious curse.

"Ron, who was it that set the alarm on Darren's sister's home?"

"What?"

"You know," stated Harry. "The ones that alerted you when the alarm went off. You said it was Aurors at first, but it couldn't have been. I would have known if any Aurors were there."

Ron thought back.

"I remember using the gold galleon to communicate with them," said Ron. "You know, the one we used for Dumbledore's Army years ago, but I can't remember who it was that I was talking to."

Suddenly, a thought struck Darren.

"Harkat," he said. "Remember when we were running? Remember as we entered that city, we walked a few blocks before flitting to my home?"

"Yeah?" said Harkat. "What about…it?"

"There were some kids looking at us."

"Kids?" asked Mr. Crepsley. "What do you mean _kids_?"

"I mean exactly what I said," said Darren. "There were some kids smoking. They were looking at us strangely. I thought it was just because they considered us outsiders."

"That could just be a coincidence," said Harry. "I doubt it means anything."

"You should never doubt those things, Potter," said Mr. Crepsley. "Anything as small as little details can be the difference between life and death."

Harry thought about it for a minute, but dismissed it.

"Ron," he said. "When was it that you were cursed?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how long ago was it? Was it after I first told you about my suspicions of Darren, or were you already cursed at the time?"

"I think it was before," Ron stated. "Because I vaguely remember that conversation. I, do, remember that I was sick, though."

"Oh yeah," said Harry. "You weren't with us when we arrested that group of kids for use of underage magic because you took off work to go to St. Mungos…"

Harry stopped mid thought.

Took off work to go to St. Mungos. That must have been when he stole the vampire saliva. Right when he was imperiused. Right after he ran into those kids. The kids who must have wanted revenge for Harry arresting them…

"It's the kids!" yelled Harry so loudly that everyone jumped. Vancha even reached for a shuriken.

"What?"

"It makes sense!" yelled Harry. "Before this ordeal even happened, there were a group of kids who broke into a hunter's cabin. They tried killing him, but we caught them in time. Darren, those kids you saw in your town were the kids we arrested!"

"You really think it was them?" asked Darren.

"It must have been!" said Harry. "They probably wanted revenge for me arresting them. They must have set all of this up and tried screwing with my life! They were in that town just in case Darren showed up. They were the ones that alerted Ron!"

"You really think a group of teens placed an imperious curse on us and went through all of this just to frame Darren?" asked Hermione.

"That's right," said someone who just entered the door. The person waved his wand and a rope flew out of nowhere and tied up everyone in a circle.

All of a sudden, a group of kids walked into the house.

"You!" yelled Harry.

"That's right," smiled one of the kids. "Here we are. Last time we met, it was you arresting us. But not anymore."

"You guys are sick," said Darren. "You really went through all of this: Framing me, cursing Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, and killing four people just to get back at Harry?"

"Pretty much," laughed the kid.

"Why are you even here right now?" asked Harry.

'We've been watching you."

"Watching us?" asked Mr. Crepsley.

"Yeah," said one of the kids. "We knew you were getting close to the answer. That's why we placed the imperious curse on Mr. Weasley and his wife and sister, just in case you wouldn't let go and tried proving Darren's innocence."

"But even when you found that out," said the kid. "You still wouldn't let it go."

"And now since you found out about us," said another kid. "We are here to kill you!"

They all pointed their wands at the group and were getting ready to curse them when someone from behind pointed her wand at the kids.

"_Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!_"

Slowly, all the kids were stunned and they fell to the ground. Behind them, the woman revealed herself.

"Luna!" said Hermione.

"Hey everyone," smiled Luna. "How are you all doing?"

Of course Luna would ask that in this evening of crisis, but it didn't matter to anyone. The kids were unconscious and captured. It was finally over.

* * *

Harry called in the other Aurors and the kids were arrested on the charge of murder of four people and attempted murder of Harry.

Everyone thanked Luna for saving their lives.

"It was my pleasure," said Luna. "You saved my life when I was being held captive."

"I was wondering about that," said Harry. "What is it that you saw that made them kidnap you? You didn't really see Ron steal saliva. That must have been fake. What is it you saw?"

"I don't really remember," Luna said. "All I remember is seeing someone enter a cave. He looked right at me and started freaking out."

"You mean the cave where Seba got attacked?" asked Harry.

"She must have witnessed them attacking Seba," said Vancha quickly. "That must have been why they wanted to kidnap her."

"I guess so," said Harry, though he wasn't convinced.

"Anyway, I can't believe it's all over," sighed Darren of relief.

"Yeah," said Harry. "We caught the real culprits and you're out of the woods."

Harry and Darren stood awkwardly.

"Can you give us a minute?" Harry said to his friends.

Everyone walked out of the room.

"Darren," started Harry. "I'm so sorry for everything to happened. I…"

"I am going to stop you right there, Harry," said Darren. "Save what you are about to say. I know what it is and I don't want you to waste your breath. I'm the one that needed helping and you risked your career and your life to help me. Thank you."

Darren hugged Harry.

"Remember," said Darren. "If you ever are in trouble and you need help, you can always come to me."

"Thanks, Darren."

They hugged it out and then left the room. Mr. Crepsley, Vancha, and Harkat were waiting for him.

"C'mon, Darren," said Vancha. "Stop having romantic encounters with Harry after you finish a mission. You do it all the time! This is not a soap opera for crying out loud!"

"I will see all of you another time," said Mr. Crepsley. "Potter, Weasley, Granger, other Weasley. Good day to you all!"

With that note, Vancha, Harkat, Mr. Crepsley, and Darren flitted away.

"It seems weird that it's all over," said Ron.

"To be honest," said Hermione. "I'm glad it's over. Now we can get back to our lives and forget this ever happened."

"Yeah," said Ginny. "Don't get me wrong, I like Darren. But whenever we see him there is something bad going on where my life is in jeopardy. If we don't see him again, it will only be too soon."

They all walked into the house, but Harry stayed put, thinking about something that occurred earlier.

"Harry?" asked Hermione from the house.

"Don't you think it's weird?"

"What is?"

"About Vancha," answered Harry as he walked into the house. "When Ron and I first went to Vampire Mountain, back when we thought Darren was the real culprit, Vancha welcomed us in and he said he was 'expecting us'."

"He must have been," said Ginny. "Darren must have told him what happened."

"But that's it, isn't it," said Harry. "He didn't. They claim that they had no idea what had happened, yet they say they were expecting us. It doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe they were just anxious," said Ron as he stuffed himself with food.

"Maybe," said Harry, even though he wasn't very convinced.

Soon after that, someone knocked onto Harry's door.

Harry welcomed him in. It was a ministry official who arrested the kids.

"Hey, Mr. Potter," he said. "I just questioned those kids, the ones who tried killing you. They claim they didn't do it."

"What?" asked Harry. "We caught them red handed. How can they say they are innocent?"

"They say they weren't in control of their actions."

"Wow," said Hermione. "Now they are going to claim they were under an imperious curse? They should come up with something new."

"Were they under the imperious curse?" asked Harry.

"We tested them," said the official. "And they weren't. But they weren't in their right mind."

"What do you mean?"

"It seems that they were dizzy and not in control of their actions. I think they were hypnotized."

"Or drunk," said Ron as he burst out laughing.

"They could have faked it," said Harry who was worrying a little bit on the inside. "They could have pretended to be dizzy to defend their actions."

"Maybe," said the official.

…_or maybe somebody got away with murder_ thought Harry.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Potter."

With that note, the official left.

Harry sat back down, but with a confused mind.

"Is there something bothering you, sweetie?" asked Ginny as she touched his thy.

"Yes," said Harry. "We are saying that these kids placed an imperious curse on you three, killed four people, and used Darren's DNA to make it seem like he committed the crimes, and that if we investigated it we would think you three framed him?"

"Yeah," said Ron. "Sounds about right."

"What I don't understand is," said Harry. "They are barely teenagers. Not many people know about the vampires."

"So?" asked Ron.

"So," said Harry. "How did they even find out about Darren in the first place?"

* * *

**Darren's POV**

Darren, Mr. Crepsley, Harkat, and Vancha finally made it back to Vampire Mountain. Arrow and Mika were waiting for them in the Halls of Princes when they entered it.

"So," said Mika. "Is it over? Is Darren free?"

"Yes," said Vancha gloomily. "It's done with."

"Thank God!" sighed Arrow with relief. "That was a close one."

"Too close," said Vancha.

Darren sat down on his throne, thinking things over. Thinking about everything that happened, about how his screw up almost cost him his friendship, and his life.

"I can't believe what we did!" cried Darren.

"There is no point complaining about it now," said Mr. Crepsley. "It is done with."

"But we lied to Harry and everybody!" yelled Darren. "We tricked them into thinking those kids committed these crimes _when it was me all along_!"

"Darren!" said Vancha. "Had they known it was you they most likely would have killed you!"

"No they wouldn't have," cried Darren. "We should have told them the truth."

"What truth?" asked Harkat.

"The truth," answered Darren. "How I am the one that murdered that couple in the first place! I'm a murderer!"

"You did not mean it to happen, Darren," said Mr. Crepsley. "It was an accident. You had just become a full blooded vampire. You fed on them and you could not control it. It was an accident. It happens to the best of us."

"Accident was it?" asked Darren. "Was it an accident when you killed the other couple?"

"That was me," said Vancha. "Not Larten. "

"That wasn't an accident though!" yelled Darren. "You murdered them in cold blood!"

"To set you free, Darren!" explained Vancha. "Is it my fault that the first person who chose to feed on when you were fully blooded was a wizard? Is it my fault you lost your control and killed him and his wife?"

"No," said Darren. "It's your fault for killing the other couple."

"It was the only way to help you, Darren."

"How did you…even do it?" asked Harkat.

"Darren had sent me a telepathic message right after he killed the first couple," said Mr. Crepsley. "It did not work well, since he was new to it, but it worked enough."

"What happened then?" asked Darren.

"We realized how much shit we were in," said Vancha. "Darren killed a wizarding couple. Wizards are our closest allies. If they realized what Darren had done they could have tried apprehending Darren, just like they did."

"The only way to get him off the hook," said Mr. Crepsley. "Was to make it so obvious that it was him that Harry Potter would think he was being framed."

"And in doing so," said Darren. "You killed another couple,"

"We had to make it obvious that it was you," said Vancha.

"How did you kill the other couple?"

"Blood force trauma," smiled Vancha. "A specialty of mine. I fed on them a bit before hand, and then cleaned out my saliva and implanted Darren's to make it look so palpable that it was him."

"What did you do with the bodies of the people I killed?" asked Darren who was sick to his stomach.

"Harkat tried hiding them," said Mr. Crepsley. "Did you not?"

"Yeah," Harkat stated. "I…did. But I do not…think I hid them well in that…closet. I have a feeling they probably…fell."

"Oh well," said Vancha. "We knew Potter would be investigating this. So the only way to get away with it was to make it look SO OBVIOUS that it was Darren that he would think someone was framing him."

"But we're the ones who framed the people captured." Darren said.

"It was pretty good wasn't it?" asked Vancha. "Making it seem like those kids framed Ron, Hermione, and Ginny of framing you of murder?"

"But in reality," said Darren. "We are the ones who framed those kids who framed Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to make it look like they framed me."

"It was the only way to get away with it," said Mr. Crepsley.

"So you guys hypnotized those kids?" asked Darren.

"Pretty much," said Vancha. "We even made them attack that stupid hunter so when Harry finally finds out it was them, he'll think the reason they did it was for revenge."

"You hypnotized them," said Darren trying to get all the facts straight. "Then you made them put that Imperious Curse on Ron and them?"

"Yeah."

"We even made that Ron kid go to the wizarding hospital so Harry would think he was stealing vampire saliva," laughed Vancha. "We made him come up with that cock-and-bull story of switching glasses."

"So he didn't really switch the glasses at dinner?" asked Darren.

"No," said Vancha. "It was really your glass and your saliva that was tested."

"Why did you get so awkward though," said Darren. "When Harry had mentioned to go to the ministry? You all immediately yelled "no". Why?"

"Because we had already notified them," said Mr. Crepsley. "We thought it would be suspicious if Harry notified them also. We had to get all these people against Darren to make it believable to he was being framed."

"That's why Kingsley, Tonks, and Moody were at Vampire Mountain?" asked Darren. "Because you told them to be?"

"Yes."

"There is still one thing I don't understand?" said Darren.

"_One_ thing?" laughed Harkat.

"What was the whole deal with Seba? With him being unconscious and everything?"

"We weakened him up," said Mr. Crepsley "and sent him there to make it look like he was attacked."

"Just another ploy you used to make it look like someone else did all of this?" said Darren.

"He was in on it also," said Vancha. "He knew what was at stake. He even notified us when that Luna girl saw him getting into position."

"That's why you had Hermione and Ginny kidnap Luna!"

"We had to," said Mr. Crepsley. "Having Seba attacked was one of the most important things that had to go right. When Luna saw what she saw, she would have told that Potter kid and everything we did would have been a waste."

"You kidnapped her though!" cried Darren.

"Relax," said Vancha. "We weren't gonna kill her. We just had to make it seem like she stumped upon something which would explain why she was kidnapped. We made sure she was safe until her rescue."

Darren sat back and thought about everything that happened; everything that he and his people did to get him out of trouble. He had killed two people. True, he didn't mean to kill them. He had just become a full blooded vampire and he, unknowingly, drained the blood of two wizards. Yet to get him out of trouble, Vancha and his people killed two other people. Was it worth it? Was it worth murdering two people in cold blood to set him free?

"This is ridiculous!" yelled Darren who succumbed to tears. "I can't believe what we did. I deserve to be sent to the Hall of Death and dropped down to the steaks! I should never have agreed to it! I should never have allowed you to kill two other people. I should have taken the responsibility of my actions like any true, honorable vampire would!"

"Darren, it was not your fault," stated Mr. Crepsley. "You could not control your actions."

"But I need to take responsibility for them," cried Darren. "I murdered two people. It's my fault."

"It's too late now," said Mika. "We already did what we did. There is no point crying about it. It's done with. Get over it. It's the vampire way, Darren. Let it go."

Mika was right. What already happened happened and nothing Darren says would change it.

Still, Darren could not stop thinking about his betrayal of Harry's trust. He got Harry to trust him when in reality Harry should have feared him. Harry was right all along. Darren was the bad one. He killed two people. He should have just owned up to his mistake instead of allowing his people to kill other wizards just so he could get away with it.

Was it worth it? Was it worth two lives? Was it worth this whole ordeal? Maybe Harry would have forgiven him. Maybe Harry would have been honored that Darren had come clean to him for what he did. Maybe Harry would have let him go and excused him for his crime.

It's like they say. "Forgive and forget." Harry could have forgiven him; yet he chose to go along with the other vampires plan to make it look like he was being framed. He dishonored himself and the rest of the vampire clan.

"I can't forgive myself," said Darren who was bawling. "This is all my fault!"

"How?"

"If I just would have stayed at Vampire Mountain and not gone to visit Harry in the first place, none of this would have ever happened."

"You cannot think that way, Darren," said Mr. Crepsley. "Things happen for a reason. Whether it is bad or good. Everything has a purpose and you cannot change it. So do not try."

"I'm done," said Darren as he got up.

"What are you talking about?" asked Mr. Crepsley.

"I am going to own up for my crimes like any true vampire would."

"No!" yelled Vancha. "You can't! It's done with, Darren! Let it go!"

"No," he said. "I am taking responsibility for my actions and don't you try and stop me!"

No one dared interfered with Darren because they knew how pissed off he was. They just let him go and hoped that he would make the right decision and not cost himself his own life.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

Harry had just woken up and was getting ready for work. His kids were already off at Hogwarts, except for Lily who was still sleeping just like her mother, Ginny.

Harry got a small bite to eat and left the house when someone, who was hiding, stepped out and made him jump.

"Jesus, Darren," said Harry who was holding onto his chest. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry, Harry," Darren said. This was finally the time to own up for his crime.

"What's up?"

Harry slowly heard everything he didn't wanna hear. He nearly had another heart attack as Darren revealed to him why everything happened and how he was the real culprit all along.

Harry was at a loss of words. He couldn't think. This explains everything. It explains everything that happened. Everything was revealed, but should it have been? Should Darren really have told Harry the truth, or should he have kept the truth from him so he would be happy? Harry was almost sick to his stomach.

What was he to do? Should he arrest Darren? Should he kill him? Should he let him go? He could find positive and negative things about all choices.

"Leave," said Harry spontaneously.

"Look, Harry," cried Darren as tears came out of his eyes. "I am so sorry I did all of this. I cannot tell how…"

"Get out of my face!" cried Harry. "I never wanna see you again. Stay out of my life and stay out of the wizarding world for the rest of yours, no matter how many centuries that is."

"Harry, I am so…"

"OUT!"

Harry yelled to the top of his lungs as he pointed to the sky. Darren took it as a sign and flitted away. He flitted away from Harry, away from the wizarding world, and away from one of the best friends he ever had.

Harry couldn't stop thinking about what happened as he walked to work. Darren was the real culprit. Darren and the vampires killed two people in cold blood. If he would have come to him after he accidently killed the other two people it would have been fine, but no. Not after what they did. Not after they made everyone go through this whole ordeal.

They killed four people, framed innocent kids, framed Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, kidnapped Luna, and made everyone think that they were the victims in all of this. It was unforgivable, but what could he do?

As much as he hates it, Darren had been one of his best friends. One of his true friends who stayed with him during one of hardest points of his life. That was probably why he let Darren go. He let him go because of all the history that happened between them. History that will never be forgotten. He couldn't punish Darren after all of that!

But no matter what happened in the past, Darren lied now, and that can't be forgiven. Harry knows, somewhere in the back of his heart and his brain, that he will never see Darren again. Their paths will never cross again, and that's okay. They each helped each other out at different times in their life, but it's time to forget about the past and move onto the future, where his kids are the most important things of his life.

And speaking of kids…

Harry decided to pardon the kids that were arrested for framing Darren. Many people questioned Harry's decision, but he told them that they weren't in their right minds and they did not deserve to be punished. Nobody questioned him, but not many people agreed with him. The kids were given an unconditional release from Azkaban, but under heavy guard. That was pretty much the best that Harry could do.

As what people always say, what happens happens, and no one can change it. Darren got away with his crime, but he also helped Harry save so many people who were dead. In some way, you can say it evens out.

Darren will live the rest of his long life as a Vampire Prince, but with a guilty conscious, and Harry is gonna live the rest of his life as a married Auror with three kids.

Their paths will never cross again, but they will never forget each other, and they will live their rest of their lives the best way they can…

_**The End…**_

* * *

**"Harry Shan and Darren Potter": 12/25/2008-1/03/2011**

**Thanks to everyone for reading my story! It really means a lot to me! I am so sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but I brought it to you in the end. I will try to write other stories, but I don't promise because I do not know how much time I'll have to do it. Thanks again for everyone who read this and who gave me their opinions. Good luck to you all in the future!**


End file.
